A Manaless Being's Tale
by kari910
Summary: Thursday was down on her luck, she had student loans to pay back but was completely broke. Her only retreat was her broken old Gamecube, but when odd things start happening, she finds herself thrown into Tales of Symphonia, with an unwanted friend.
1. A Tripy Meeting

- Chapter 1

My life was never the best. I had been living off ramen until I cloud pay off my student loan, and The most entertainment I had was my beaten up old gamecube.

I never saw it coming, that's for sure. I was exhausted, I had just gotten home. I put some ramen by the stove, then sat by my small army of 20+ games. I stared at them, wondering which one I should play.

I took out several contestants: Paper Mario, Skies of Arcadia, Mystic Hero, and Tales of Symphonia. Now it was time to mercilessly pick which one I would play.

"Paper Mario, played it to many times, I remember every detail." I put that one back, "Skies of Arcadia is to boring." another one down, I looked at Mystic Heroes, thinking of all the merciless finger-killing hack'n'slash. I picked it up with the intent to play it, but...

I blinked and I wasn't holding Mystic Heroes any more, I was standing in front of my TV, which was displaying the gamecube animation that meant it was on. "What?" I closed my eyes to try and remember what had just happened.

Resolving I'd figure it out later, I grabbed the 1st person controller and sat down. Just as I was starting to relax I noticed something unnerving. The Mystic Heroes box was put away and the Tales of Symphonia box was sitting next to the gamecube. I thought for a moment as Tales of Symphonia started up.

I skipped the anime sequence at the beginning. I didn't remember where I left off, Nor did I care to try and pick up where I left off, I pressed the new game option.

I sorta remembered the opening, it was a picture of Sylvarant with Kratos giving backstory. Only, this time seemed different... after the camera zoomed in on the land the first thing I saw was a large city, I knew I hadn't played in a while but I was_ sure_ there wasn't a city like that in Sylvarant

"Wha?" I blinked, "this can't be right." Soon after that the gamecube started sparking. That's when I really knew something was wrong. I stood up and walked over to the gamecube. I bent down to turn off my gamecube but...

I blacked out.

I didn't want to open my eyes, and to be truthful, I couldn't. There was a bright light trying to penetrate my eyelids, and where ever I was it was noisy, like people noisy.

I was on my back, I knew that because the cobble stones were uneven against my back. I moved my hand to my head, it was still there, and my hair still went down to my chin. As far as I could tell without opening my eyes I had all ten fingers, all ten toes, two arms, two legs, and everything else that comes with a female body. I was still whole.

I was about to get up when someone tripped over me. "Woah!"

"Zelos!" came the cry of several girls.

My eyes snapped open "Zelos?"

"I'm all right ladies." The person whom tripped over me stood up. My vision was still blurry but I could see a hand come in my view. I reached out and took the hand, the person hoisted me up. "But, what I want to know is why this lovely lady is on the ground."

I blinked some more trying to clear my vision and was about to answer when one of the girls that was surrounding Zelos said, "She doesn't deserve your attention."

I felt Zelos's hand let go of mine. "Now kitten, hate is unbecoming for your beauty."

I mentally gagged at how cheesy that sounded, but it worked because the girl then said, "I guess she's all right."

"Now," my vision cleared enough to clear me of any doubt, this man WAS Zelos Wilder. Zelos turned to me a large womanizing smile on his face, "What's your name?"

My brain shut off. "This can't... It's impossible... you're..." I let a blackness consume me.

A/N: I've had this in the works since my last failed attempt. And so here it is! Retooled and redesigned! Oh, and the name of the story becomes important later on. And also the partner fic part will be explored later, in both stories.

Reveiws are very welcome!

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


	2. Getting a Job

- Chapter 2

I woke to the smell of French Vanilla tea. "Uh..." I looked around. What just happened? How did I get in bed?

"That's right!" I said to myself, I was playing a game, then my gamecube started sparking, so I went to turn it off. I must have gotten shocked by it, so I felt unwell and went back to bed.

My stomach growled. "No better time then now to make ramen." I sat up. Then I saw IT, I should have noticed. I should have noticed that I was laying down in a very large canopy bed but, IT was what stood out to me the most. Because IT was a large picture of Zelos Wilder.

I proceeded to scream bloody murder. "It can't be! There's just no way!" I looked around wildly, trying to convince myself that it was fake.

The door to the room flew open. "What's wrong?" I looked at the man whom just entered. His long red hair and heroic look on his face only served to freak me out even more.

"No!" I shouted, "get out!" I jumped out of the bed.

"Woah! No need to shout!"

"There is a need to shout! Because I want to know why the hell I woke up in YOUR bed!" I was flailing my arms around, and pinching myself to try and see if I was asleep.

Zelos looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, you passed out after I tripped over you so I carried you here and every other room is taken..."

"Are you kidding me? There are two bedrooms in this house!"

Zelos looked surprised, "How did you-?"

"Well... uh... you see my friend has a house like this, and so I figured that maybe the two houses might be designed similarly." I warned myself to choose my words wisely. "His house has two bedrooms in it."

For a moment I thought I had completely blown it, but then he smiled and said, "He? So I have competition for your heart?"

I turned away from him for a moment and said under my breath, "A frog could be competition when you're concerned." I looked back at him then modifying my original answer said, "No one could compete with the Chosen."

Zelos flipped his red hair. "You got that right."

My eye twitched but he didn't see it. Desperate to get out of here I said, "I better be out of your way surely the Chosen has better things to do then talk with me."

I made my way towards the door, but Zelos, ever the ladies man, blocked my way. "I always have time for beautiful ladies like you."

"Yes.. but I have other things that I need to get to." Zelos reluctantly moved from the door, I sighed and stepped out into the hallway. I was just about to leave the Wilder mansion when something important came to mind.

I turned around to ask my question, but when I turned the fact that Zelos was right behind me made me forget to ask and say, "How could you have been so quiet that I didn't even hear you walking behind me?"

Zelos shrugged, "It could be my exsphere," he held up his pink gloved hand to show me a small green gem embedded in the back of it. "Or it could be that training I did in Mizuho."

Great, a ninja-womanizing-Idiot-Chosen. I shook my head, "Could you answer me one question?"

Zelos gently took my hand. "Anything."

I thought about how to phrase this question, "Have you met a girl named Colette?"

"Colette?" Zelos stroked his chin, "I can't remember," That he snapped his figures, "Wait! She was that lovely girl with the brown hair right?"

"No." I rubbed my forehead thinking of another way to ask. "Have you met a guy named Lloyd Irving? He'd have spiky brown hair, be dressed in red, and he'd have a special Exsphere right about here." I held up the hand I remember Lloyd's Exsphere being in.

Zelos just stared at me now, "I can say that I've never met a guy named Lloyd."

I smiled, "Thanks, you just gave me an estimate of where the story is."

I left Zelos wondering what I meant. The first thing I did was get lost in the winding streets of Meltokio, Goddamn it! Why does it have to be so big?

Then after I had gotten a grip on my Galdless-friendless-homeless situation I looked for a job. The first place I found that was hiring was a bakery; and after thoroughly making a fool of myself by making a lopsided cake, they said that my cooking skills weren't good enough to work there.

The second place was some high end restaurant. The manager took one look at my 'girls' then handed me a dress the was a cross between a french maid outfit and something you see in casinos. The manager the said, "Your training begins as soon as you get your uniform on."

"Thanks, I guess." As it turns out, I had just gotten a job as a waitress in one of Meltokio's finest establishments. Now that I think about it, my life would have been a lot better if I had just went jobless.

In the back of the restaurant there was a changing room. I entered and was greeted by a woman who would soon become one of my best ally. "Hi there," She said. "My name's Emilia, what about you?"

I stared at her, I hadn't thought about telling people my name. I didn't want to tell her my real name which, for anyone who cares, is Thursday. People have always told me my name is unique, but it sounded out of place in a world with people named Zelos and Emilia. Sooo I told a little lie and said, "Michiko."

Emilia smiled and her big blue eyes lit right up. "Nice to meet you," She brushed her long brown hair off her shoulders then ushered me into a changing booth. "I assume you're the girl whose come to replace Shana by the way your holding the waitress uniform like you have no idea what's going on. Change as quickly as possible so I can teach you the ropes."

I did as was told. The uniform fit perfectly, and it would have been amazing if it hadn't been so form-fitting. When I came out of the changing booth I noticed that Emilia was already dressed and looking at me like I'd taken forever to get changed.

"What the hell were you doing in there? Having a conversation with the paint? Come on, if we don't get out there soon the boss in going to cut my pay!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the front of the shop where a large group of aristocrats were waiting.

One of them, A short pudgy man with cropped brown hair, called out to us, "Hey when do we get to be seated?"

"Right away Sir!" Emilia walked over to them pulling me behind her. When we reached them she sweetly asked, "How many are in your party sir?"

A new person spoke up, This one was tall and lanky with hair that almost looked like it'd been greased back, "Five."

"We'll have your table ready in just a moment sirs." Emilia took five menus from a table that I hadn't even seen there.

She started walking away and I followed her. "So, how much does this job pay?"

Emilia shrugged, "about 100 gald."

"A week?

"Oh my Martel no! 100 gald an hour."

"An hour? And how long are work days?"

"8 hours. Jeez did you not even READ the help wanted sign?"

100 gald every hour, 8 hour work days, 7 days a week. That's 5,600 gald a week! "I think I might be under qualified for this job..."

Emilia set the menus at an empty table, the looked at me, or more rather my chest. "Actually..." Emilia said, turning from me to the table so she could space out the menus, "According to what the manager looks for in applicants, you're more qualified then I am."

"He just looked at my chest."

"That's what he looks for."

I was appalled, "That's all?"

"Yep, now stop shouting and help." I did as she said and helped.

My training day went well and I was hired. It was a relief to know that I wouldn't have to job hunt any more, and it was all thanks to my, ahem, development.

I had to borrow 3,000 Gald off of Emilia to rent a room in the inn for a week and to buy food (bread, bread, bread, and more bread).

It was hard adjusting to the new sounds, I was used to hearing crickets, frogs, and cars. Now all I heard was silence and people walking around every so often. There were times that I'd get to sleep, and have dreams about waking up in my own bed, only to jolt up and still be in Meltokio. I checked my phone every so often, there wasn't any signal and the clock had stopped, but I was able to find comfort in reading some old text messages that my friend had sent to me.

The next day was my first official day at work. It didn't really help that I was late though. When I finally arrived Emilia was ready to bite my head off. We went straight to work and ignoring Emilia's protests to go get my own customers I helped her out as much as I could. We had been back and forth between the kitchen and the customers, it's amazing that she does this everyday.

After we had placed the menus for a lunch meeting, Emilia and I walked back to the front to tell them their table was ready. Just before we got there she turned to me, "Here," she said handing me a slip of paper that had all the items on the menus and the shortened form of how to write them, then she handed me a pad of paper and pen. "Write down the shortened order on this pad, the door to the kitchen is straight back from here."

"Thanks, but why-?" Emilia motioned to the door, which was open and some women were coming in. "Oh."

"Yeah, good luck. And be nice to them, they're regulars and tip really well." Emilia went to lead the group of men to their table.

I sighed, then smiled and went over to the group of ladies whom were circled around talking. "Hello." I said. " How many are there in your group?"

A man emerged from the center of the group of women, "Ten," My mouth dropped open at the sight of this man as he pulled one of the women surrounding him close, "and I don't mind if the table is a tight fit. I'll squeeze in next to all these lovely ladies."

"Of... Of course sir." I grabbed ten menus off the table. I was shocked, that man, a man I'd seen only a day ago. Zelos Wilder had just entered the restaurant.

A/N: Teehee. Fate seems to enjoy doing these sorts of things to my characters. and yes, her name really is Thursday, don't judge! I think Thursday is an awesome name! but anyway. Enjoy!

Reviews are totally loved!

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


	3. The Restaurant

- Chapter 3

I spaced out the ten menus on a table. Why me? I asked myself, I knew there was no real answer, because it was one big (un)happy accident.

As I placed the last menu on the table, Emilia came over to me. "So, how do you think your first customer's going to be?"

"I'm actually a little angry." I said, "You knew it was the Chosen didn't you?"

Emilia sighed like a love-lorn idiot. "Yeah, I would have served him if it hadn't been for those old geezers. You got lucky."

"Lucky?" I turned to walk back to where Zelos and his pack of mutant admirers were, "Lucky would be if I had never had to see him again until Lloyd comes."

Emilia walked with me, "Are you crazy? Zelos is the most handsome guy in the universe."

I sighed, "What ever." When I reached the area where Zelos and his mutant admirers were standing, I bowed, and said, "Your table is ready."

Just as I was about to turn around I found my head being turned up wards and was starring into his eyes, he said, "There's no need to bow, my angel."

My eye twitched, and before I had a chance to think about it said, "I wonder how many girls fall for that one." I pushed his hand from my head, turned and walked towards the table I had prepared for them.

As I was walking with them behind me Zelos said, "You know... you look familiar..." I didn't turn to look at him but I could tell that he was starring at my back like it was some treasure map.

"Here's your table." I said gesturing them on to sit. They all sat down, "Are there any drinks I can get you?"

Zelos opened the menu sitting in front of him. "Hmmm..." He looked troubled, then said, "I'll just have a water."

"I'll have water too!" called the girls sitting around him.

"Ten waters coming right up!" I walked into the kitchen, which, as one might expect was packed with chefs doing chef-y things. There was one chef standing idly by. I walked over to him, "Are you the one I give my orders to?" He nodded. "Good, I need ten waters."

The chef pulled out ten glasses, quickly filled them all with water and placed them all on a tray.

"Thanks." The chef nodded as I grabbed the tray. It weighed like 5 pounds, defiantly more then my Saber. Still I was able to keep hold of it because of the balance training I did after my first play-through of Tales of Symphonia, I really didn't like how Colette tripped a lot.

I made my way back to the table avoiding several other waitresses going about their business. When I got to the table I set the tray at the end of the table and started passing the glasses of water around the table.

"Here are your glasses of water."

"Thanks," there was a pause as Zelos smiled, "Princess."

I didn't hide my disinterest in his flirting, which got me several angry stares from the nine women. "Is there anything you want to eat today?"

I held my pad at the ready as I got a barrage of orders. The last person to order was Zelos, whom still looked troubled. He was probably still trying to remember who I was.

He looked from his menu to me, then back to his menu. "I'll have the Kirima and kelp soup."

I was honestly shocked, I had only glanced at the menu, but that was the cheapest item on it. "Are you sure sir? Surely there's something else on the menu that's better suited to your refined tastes."

Zelos looked at me, "Nah, I'm not really feeling well right now." cue cat calls from the women as to why he didn't feel well, to which he replied, "It's all right ladies, I'm just off my game right now."

They ate up his answer up. I just shook my head, his 'game' really sickened me. "All right, I have your food out as soon as possible."

I walked to the kitchen, then walked to the chef that I gave the drink orders to and asked, "Who do I give food orders to?"

The chef pointed across the kitchen to a smaller chef who had some blond hair peeking out from under a large white hat, I walked over to him, and realize he was only about 4' 5''. When he saw me coming he said in a cheery voice, "Hey! Do you have any food orders I can take off your hands?"

"Yeah," I tore off the slip of paper that had my messy scribbles of what every one wanted. "I hope you can read my scribbles."

The chef took one look at the sheet of paper, "Wow!" He sounded like he was in grade school, "With the way these people ordered it sounds like there a bunch of rich girls!"

"The Chosen is treating nine girls."

"Who order the Kirima and kelp soup?"

"The chosen himself."

The small chef looked at me with more childish glee, "Really? He usually gets the most expensive thing on the menu!"

"He said he wasn't feeling well." With that the tiny chef rushed off to make the meals. I got some down time, which lasted about two minutes.

The manager stormed into the kitchen saying, "Where's the new girl?" I stood up.

"I'm right here sir." I said, the manager nearly charged at me.

"One of the customers wants to see you in private." He took my arm and led me to a room even farther back. "Here's the girl you asked to see."

"Thanks." I entered the room to see Zelos sitting in a chair.

"Oh... your the customer that wanted to talk to me." I ran one hand through my short brown hair. There was a minute or two of silence, "What do you want?"

Zelos closed his eyes then asked, "Have you been doing well?"

I sighed, "Well, as you can see, I've got a nice job, a good friend." He looked happy until I contimued, "But now you're here and taking up the time I could be using to do my job!"

His happy expression change to one of worry, he stood up, "Why am I the problem!

My nose scrunched up, it does that when I get mad. "Well, you waltz into my life and expect me to fawn all over you for one thing." I could feel the malice oozing out of my words.

His shoulders slumped and he sat back down in the chair. Then he crossed his legs. He looked up at me with an odd look in his eyes, "Is that all you have against me?"

I blinked, then thought about how to answer. "I've got nothing against you, it's more..." I paused, as Zelos moved his arms wishing for me to elaborate. "It's more the way you act, and... and something about you makes me think that you side with the strongest, not the ones who are doing what's right."

Zelos closed his eyes, "Is that why?" He stood up and walked over to me, "My beautiful princess, how can you say such things?"

"And stop it with the obsessive flirting please," I got some distance between us, "idle flirting holds no ground in my mind, I have to get to know the guy first."

"Alright, My name's Zelos Wlider," He said giving me a smile rivaling Captain Jack Harkness's smile. "What's yours?"

I wanted to lie so badly here, but Zelos could easily charm Emilia into getting my "real" name, so I went the safe route, "My name's Michiko."

He extended a hand for me to shake, but when I did he pulled me into a hug. "Get off!" I said only causing Zelos to hug me tighter. "This is _not_ what I meant when I said 'get to know the guy first'."

With that comment Zelos relinquished me from the hug and frowned, "I see." He walked out the door, but stopped halfway out and said, "I'll be waiting for that soup."

I sighed, "I'll get that right out to you sir."

Zelos smiled, "Please," He said nonchalantly holding the door for me, "don't be so formal! Just Zelos."

"I think every other girl in Tethe'alla just felt a disturbance in the mana."

I exited the room and went back to the kitchen, where the small chef was waiting impatiently, "Where were you? The food was ready about four minutes ago! I bet it's cold now..."

I picked up the tray filled with food. The little chef was right the food did seem cold. Damn Zelos, My first customer and their food would be cold... I sighed.

When I arrived at the table I got several angry stares from the women around Zelos. "Sorry for the wait, I got held up by a pressing matter."

One of the women said, "Well that's still no excuse."

"Of course not, I promise that if you come back your service will be better."

The same woman scoffed, "I hope so."

I set the tray down and started passing out the food, "I apologize for the food, I know that's it's not hot but at least it's war-" I held the kirima and kelp soup bowl in my hand, it wasn't warm at all. I set the bowl down in front of Zelos, "I'm sorry about your soup sir."

Zelos looked down at his soup then back up at me, "No sweat, and remember, not sir, Zelos."

I bowed, then walked to the kitchen, where I saw Emilia sitting. "Hey," she said waveing.

"Hey," I said back.

"I heard you were called upon by a customer."

"Yeah," I plopped down on an empty counter top. "Zelos wanted to ask me something."

"Z... Zelos? You mean the CHOSEN Zelos Wilder?"

"Yes, THAT Zelos."

Emilia jumped at me, "Tell me everything!"

"Well," I wondered what to tell her, "Yesterday I was... well never mind, let's just say I met Zelos in unfavorable circumstances."

"What kind?"

"He tripped over me."

"What?" The shock was rather comical. "He tripped over you?"

"Yeah, and then, I guess as an apology, he carried me to his house. When I came to, Zelos and I didn't really make any sparks."

"He took you to his HOUSE?" By now there were about 4 chefs standing around us, listening.

"Shhh!" I looked at the chefs and watched as they all scattered. "I don't want people giving me grief because Zelos got some bright idea that I would fawn all over him." I stared hard at Emilia, "But any way, I woke up and I yelled at him, left, got this job, and now, here he is."

"Wow..." She stared at me, then she smiled "That's soooo romantic."

I gagged, "Me? And _him_? Eww... he would better suit my friend Colette, who couldn't care less if he goes around flirting with other women."

She looked at me like I was insane, "He's not flirting, he spreading out his love, it's different." she crossed her arms as if to prove that she was right.

"I call that being a womanizer who has issues with commitment."

Emilia stood up, "It's time I check on my table." She left. I hadn't realized that stating the truth would make her so mad at me.

I followed her thinking it was about time to check on Zelos and his mutant women followers. I took me awhile to get back to the table I had seated them, but when I did get back there I noticed a distinct lack of Zelos and five women.

"Where did the others go?" I asked.

The same woman who had insulted my service said, "Zelos said he wasn't feeling well so he left and took some of the girls with him," The malice in her voice was no stranger to my ears. "He told me to give you this."

The woman flung a bag in my direction and I caught it just before it hit me in the chest. The four women left, as I peeked into the bag it had enough to pay for the meal. I've had the total cost of the meal in my head since they ordered, the whole meal cost 548,300 gald. I poured the gald out onto the table and, thank god for small favors, gald comes in smallish gold coins that have the values written on them. As I shifted though the gald I noticed a note.

The note said: Come by sometime, I'd like to get to know you. - Zelos Wilder

Though his attempt at flattery was... well... flattering I had no intention to visit. The last thing I needed was to get Zelos on my case and trying to make me love him. I stuffed the note into a small pack I had taken to carrying around.

Of course I know now that it might have saved me a lot of pain if I had just gone to see him.

I got my pay check for that week, then had to pay Emilia back for borrowing 3,000 gald to survive before I got my pay check. So my 5,600 pay check ended up being 2,600 gald.

It was still enough to get by. It got me my room in the inn for another week, but I had to eat bread. It wasn't glorious but at least I wasn't going hungry.

I had a good two months before my carefully put together life in Meltokio started falling a part, and it all started with an impatient Chosen.

A/N: In which things start to go wrong,_ very_ wrong. Chapter four is really when things start rolling down hill.

Anyway, I'll love you for ever if you review.

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


	4. Trying to Help Only Makes it WORSE!

- Chapter 4

After a week in all honesty I had forgotten about the note Zelos left telling me to drop by his place. Then after the second week He dropped by to remind me. On the third week he just started to annoy me by only accepting service from me, I think that's what set off his mutant lovers.

What's worse, is that he would come every day.

At first he would just innocently drop by and eat something while reminding me about his offer. Then after he caught on that when I said "Later" I really meant "Never", he came in and demanded that I be his table server, then ordered a water and invited me to sit with him and just talk.

His first visit like this ended up with me getting my pay cut in half for neglecting my other customers. It really sorta ticked me off, because that meant that I was only getting 2,800 that week, and my room in the inn cost 2,100 gald for the whole week, so that meant I had to plan to not eat as well as I had been the past few days.

After about two weeks of that Zelos started waiting outside the restaurant. Which was quite a surprise to me because I was just innocently walking out of the restaurant when:

"Hey Michiko."

"AURG!" I jumped to the side, then saw that it was only Zelos... who was wearing a dark formal tux, he must have just come from a banquet or something held by the king. "Jeez! Zelos you scared the hell out of me." I panted.

Zelos shrugged, "Sorry, I just wanted to pay a visit."

I ignored his obvious jab at my promise to pay him a visit. "Yeah, but shouldn't you be womanizing- Sorry I mean 'sharing your love' with a girl who actually cares?" The headache I had was only getting worse and I was really getting fed up with him.

Zelos looked hurt, "And here I thought we'd moved past the hate."

I snorted, "Yeah? Well it must be the fact that I don't really like guys who say that they're willing to 'share their love' with more then one girl!" I growled at him, "and what's worse, because of you I'm getting my pay cut!" I flailed my arms, temper rising, "Your little posse of mutant lovers is trying to get rid of me! Why? Because you apparently haven't been showing them enough of your "Love" lately!" I turned on my heel, "So do me a favor and shove off!"

I stomped away. I didn't care at that point, I was to angry. I settled into my cozy room at the inn and thought about what had happened. I had told Zelos to stay away from me. I got a pit in the bottom of my stomach, I hopped to god that no one ever found out that I bad mouthed the Chosen of Tethe'alla.

Sadly, The dice of destiny had not rolled in my favor.

The next day, Zelos didn't show up, or the next day, and, to be completely honest, I was starting to miss his company. Yet it didn't last long because after that Zelos started coming back. He always asked the same question.

"Can I help?"

And I'd always answer, "Seeing as your the cause, no you can't."

After that, My pay started getting cut because of complaints from some wealthy people. Then I got fired, and then someone payed the inn keeper to not let me use my room. Which meant that I was pretty much back to square one, only now I had some clothes that fit in with the Tethe'alla dress style.

I was about ready to cry. What was I going to do? I had no job, no place to live, and the little reserves of gald I had wouldn't last long. I hated my life, I thought back to my life back home. It seemed so... _distant_. I remembered some of the haunts my friends and I hung out at, I recalled the video games I played, my fingers twitched, how I longed for some action. I would even put up with the Ashford twins if I could just get some bloody _action_!

"I want... to go home..." I shivered in the cold of the night. Home, my tiny apartment, ramen almost every night, beat up gamecube, various video games. I was really starting to miss it. "Why universe?" I asked it, "Why me? Couldn't you have found some one who has every detail memorized? Or maybe an optimist who can take any hit you throw at them? I can't even remember what they do after... hell I can't even recall what happens the first time they go through the tower of salvation." My head was really starting to hurt now.

I reached into my small bag of possessions, and pulled out a strip of paper. I looked at it. "Come by sometime..." I held the paper in my hands, "Oh God please, tell me this isn't what I'm supposed to do!" I crumpled the paper in my fist, "NO! You know what? SCREW YOU DESTINY! I MAKE MY OWN PATH!"

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP UP HERE!"

"Sorry."

A/N: I love having my characters do this. If you don't know who the Ashford twins are look up Resident Evil: Code Veronica. (you might want to do this if you don't. The you'll understand just how desperate she is.)

Any way, you know the drill! Review!

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


	5. Sickness Comes in the Arm of the Chosen

- Chapter 5

I spent the night outside, it wasn't so bad after you get past the freezing wind. After that night I went job hunting again, and struck pay dirt, a tailor shop called "The Shimmering Silk" was hiring, AND they had a room for rent! I grabbed the flier because it had very specific directions- which I would need in this large city- on how to get there.

I was doing pretty well when a black dog came up and snatched the directions from me, "HEY! Give that back!" I cried as I chased after it.

I rounded a corner and bumped into someone, "Ouch!"

"Sorry." I apologized to the person and started again after the dog, but the person's hand grabbed my arm.

"Hey wait!"

"Noooo... That dog is getting away!" I tried to pull myself out of the person's grip. "Let me go! I need that job!" I was still feeling a little dizzy but I pushed the feeling down.

"Wait, but Michiko don't you already have a job?" The person's voice finally registered in my mind.

"Zelos..." I stopped struggling and took several deep breaths. "No, I don't have a job, I got fired." I staggered up against the building.

"You got fired? Why?"

"Why? You have the nerve to ask why?" I threw my head back and laughed, it was a really weird laugh actually, one of those high pitched slowly losing your mind laughs. "It's your fault, because you weren't paying enough attention to your mutant followers. I was doing fine before you just had to but in on my life. Now, I've got no job, someone payed the innkeeper off so I can't go back there anymore, I'm running out of money, AND I JUST HAD TO SPEND THE NIGHT IN THE FREEZING COLD!" I glared at the people passing because they were all staring at me weirdly.

Zelos was trying his best to calm me down, "Hey, Come on now Michiko..." The poor unfortunate soul, he'd probably never had to deal with a woman having a break down before.

"I just want to go home, hell it's getting so bad that I just want to go back to school!" I grabbed Zelos's arm, "I know! If I can't go back to my old university, I could just go to Sybak!" I smiled weakly, "That'll keep my mind off home, I have nothing to reminisce with..." I felt my eyes droop a little, "Yeah... too bad... I can't afford the education." I was still hanging on Zelos's arm when he finally placed his other hand on my forehead.

"Woah!"

"Woah?" I knew it before he said it, I was most likely burning up, that plus my break down, rambling, and constant headache, it meant I was sick. I smiled at Zelos, "Hey Zelos, do me a favor."

"Anything!"

"Please make sure I get better." I shut my eyes and let the other affect of my usual sickness take hold: sleep.

A/N: My god this is a short chapter! an lucky you guys! a double chapter post! Nexy chapter things take a slight turn for the better, before continuing downhill some more.

Anyway! You know the drill! Review!

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


	6. Some Thoughts and Concerns

- Chapter 6

I woke in a large canopy bed and, other than a bad case of Deja vu, I was feeling better. I sat up, "Zelos!" I called, as I dangled my feet off the side of the bed, "Zelos?" I looked at myself, I was still wearing what I had been the night before. I walked out of the room, "Zelos?"

The butler walked up the stairs as I exited the room, "Master Zelos is out at the moment."

"Really?"

"Yes. But he has given me instructions to make you feel welcome. Would you like some breakfast Ma'am?"

"Oh! Yes please!" I followed him down the stairs.

He stopped in front of so very comfy looking chairs, "Please sit while I get your breakfast Ma'am."

I sat down in a chair, it was as comfortable as it looked. As I waited I thought of home again, god how I missed my friend Jenifer, she lived two apartments down from mine. I smiled thinking of all the times we laughed together. I also recalled the twins who lived in the apartment between us. Their names were Maryann and Suzanne,we hated them, it seemed like everything in life was just handed to them on a silver platter.

My thoughts were broken when the butler came back into the room with the most delicious smelling food ever. Eggs and bacon, a classic. He placed the plate in front of me. "Your food Madame."

"Thank you." I took the plate and started eating. I glanced around the room, I felt wrong eating in the foyer, I was sure that Zelos must have had a dining room, even if they didn't show it in the game, game...

"Damn!" I hissed after swallowing a bite of food, "I lost the game!"

"Ma'am?"

I glanced at him, "It's fine, the less you know, the better." I finished the eggs and bacon, I handed the butler the empty plate and sauntered over to the chess board, "Who does Zelos play against?"

"The master usually plays both sides of the board."

I snorted, "Ain't that the truth." I quickly took in the board. Chess had been a hobby of mine back home, though Jennifer hated the game with a passion, and Suzanne would always beat me. Black seemed to be in offensive with the pieces covering most of the board, while white was doing it's best to be on defensive, whit most of the pieces crowded around it's king. I didn't care which color had gone last, I just moved a white rook so that it cornered the black king. I loudly declared, "Check Mate."

"Well, well, well... It would have taken me weeks to see that move." I jumped at Zelos's voice.

"Jesus! I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!" I whirled around to see him smiling at me.

"I have some good news!" He said as he made the small distance between us smaller.

"Good news?"

"Well I recalled last night you said that you'd be less homesick if you went to Sybak to keep you busy, so I pulled some stings and got you in with a full scholarship, room and board included."

A sense of happiness mixed with dread welled in my chest, happiness, because it meant I wouldn't need to put up with this annoying town anymore, and dread, because I really didn't know anything about the science-y stuff they did at Sybak. "Thank you!" I smiled back at him, then remembered, if there's good news, there's gonna be bad news as well. "But what's the bad news?"

"Bad news? How'd you know I was gonna say there was bad news?"

"Good news and bad news seem to go hand in hand. So please, spare me the suspense and just tell me what the bad news is."

"I can't let you go to Sybak alone."

"Why?"

"I can't let a delicate lady like yourself go alone now that monsters are appearing more often."

I froze. Monsters were appearing in Tethe'alla, that meant Lloyd and the others were breaking seals in Sylvarant. My heart raced as I wondered how many they had broken. I secretly smiled, then, trying to find a way out of traveling with an escort to Sybak said, "Well, couldn't you just pull some more strings and... I don't know... get me an exsphere, or something?"

Zelos shut his eyes in thought. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to go for it, then he walked to the door, and gestured for me to follow. "I like that idea, it's nice to know that you're not only beautiful, but smart as well."

"Thanks." I said dryly as I walked out the door in front of him.

What should have been a relatively short walk from Zelos's mansion to the castle armory took roughly an hour because Zelos's mutant lovers swarmed him the moment he step out of the house. I either got ignored, kicked, stepped on, pushed, cursed at, or in one rare case hit with a shoe. While these events were going on I started to worry.

Exspheres work by mixing the mana of the user with the mana of the person the exsphere used to be. So, what would an exsphere do when the user had no mana to speak of? For the first time I worried about being a manaless being.

A/N: Hehehehe! The best part about this chapter is you are all most likely stumped as to what's going to happen next! Well.. other than the obvious. Next chapter she gets her exsphere and meets her constant companion from there on out! But aside from that, Also I introduce three characters who will become of high importance to the plot: Jennifer, Maryann, and Suzanne. If you can't guess what two of them are right away then I'll know I've done something wrong.

Anyway! You know the drill! Review!

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


	7. Grand Theft Me

-Chapter 7

After we finally got to the armory Zelos went off to talk to some people about getting me a weapon and an exshpere. Around 15 minutes later an assistant came by. "Are you Michiko?"

I stood up, "Yes."

He nodded, "Come along then." I followed him down some stairs and into a room. The room in particular wasn't anything fancy, but some of the weapons in that room were just... wow.

The assistant stopped in front of a table, "Take your pick of any weapon you want, your expenses are being paid for." I looked to my left, I saw axes, shiriken, kogatanas, and nunchuks. To my right I saw swords, whips, lances, staffs, clubs, swords, crossbows, and finally the thing I was looking for, bows

Back home I had been one of the best archers in the local archery club. I walked over to the rack and picked up a bow. I tested it out, it was a tad lighter than what I was used to, but I figured I could get used to the weight. I grabbed a thing of arrows, strapped them on my back and turned to the assistant.

He held out a small gem. "Here's your exshpere, the keycrest is all ready attached so all you need to do is place it on your skin." I took the small gem from the assistant, I could feel it pulsing between my fingers, I placed it on the back of my left hand.

I felt the mana from the exsphere run through my body, and, finding none to replace, it just kept flowing. My mind clouded. I felt myself change, I was standing straighter now, I wasn't exhausted as I had been before.

A horrifying thought ripped through my mind as I found myself grabbing a sword from the sword rack. _I_ wasn't the one moving, _I_ had no control over what I was doing. I was just a backseat driver to who ever this exsphere was before they were... well you know.

I felt my head turn, my eyes scanned the room. "**Who the hell are you?**" I heard my voice ask, but I sounded different, my voice had dropped like.. two octaves. "**And where am I?**"

The assistant looked confused, "What do you mean?"

My free hand grabbed the assistant's collar, "**Don't screw with me!**" The person inside of me shouted, "**Where am I?**"

"Michiko! Stop it!"

I saw the fear in his eyes. I needed to make what ever- no-_who_ ever this was stop it before he-she-it hurt someone. I willed my hand let go of the assistant's and it did. Much to the surprise of the other person in my body. "**What? What the hell is happening?**"

I only thought it fair I reply, _I'm happening._ I said to the person. _This is my body._

I felt my head turn downward to look at myself. "**What the?**" the person exclaimed. "**I'm a chick!**"

I rolled my eyes. _No,_ I replied, _I'm the chick, __**you**__ are in __**my**__ body._ The other person just made me stand there. I took this opportunity to gain control again and remove the exsphere from my hand.

I looked up at the assistant and smiled warmly, "Let's keep this little venture between us, ok?" He nodded. I walked back to the main entrance where Zelos was waiting.

He looked at me. "A sword _and_ a bow?"

I looked too, I was indeed still carrying the other sword that the person in the exsphere had picked up. I blinked. "I like to keep my options open."

Zelos shrugged, "Ok."

I would have been happy if we had just gone back to Zelos's place, but he insisted we finish getting everything I might need for my journey together. We bought more than enough food for the trip, and Zelos demanded I get something that protected me better than normal clothes. As we finally started to head back, I decided that keeping the exsphere in my pocket all the time wasn't the best move, so I told him some lie about needing a new pair of earrings or such of the like and ran into a jewelry shop.

I walked up to the shop keeper, "Do you have a small bag to keep a gem in?"

The middle aged woman gave me a passing glace, "I'm sure I do," She disappeared beneath the counter, and appeared again a moment later. "Here you go, free of charge, I've got a whole boat load."

I took the bag, it was just the right size for the exsphere. I was about to leave when a plain silver necklace caught my eye. I pointed to it, "Could you attach this bag to that necklace?"

The woman glanced at the sliver chain, and before she moved I spoke again, "And, those white gloves." I said pointing behind me at a pair of elegant white gloves. "I'd like those too."

The shop keeper glared at me, "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all." The woman set off attaching the bag to the silver necklace as I grabbed the white gloves off the stand. The gloves had been an after thought, I didn't want Zelos to know I wasn't wearing the exsphere, I figured the gloves would be good enough.

I pulled on the gloves, took the necklace from the shop keeper, and dropped a bag of gald on the counter, "Keep the extra." I turned away from her and dug the exsphere out of my pocket. "I don't know who you were, but I'm never going to use you unless absolutely necessary." I whispered to the small gem as I dropped it into the small bag. I slipped the chain over my head and tucked it under my shirt.

After that Zelos and I finally got back to his mansion. He told me that if I wanted to get to Sybak in time for the new semester I'd have to leave the that night. He, of course, insisted that I wait until the next semester, which started in five and a half months. I sighed, "While I appreciative your concern, I think I'd feel safer if I left tonight. After all, there is an angry group of women after my hide, and considering the stunt we just pulled around town there are probably even more after me now."

Zelos pouted as I collected all my things. It was already getting dark outside, which only increased his worries. "Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"Seriously, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Trust me, I've been doing so for 10 years."

"10 years?"

"Since I was 10" I shouldered my backpack, "My parent were really busy with their jobs, so it was left up to me to make sure I got everything done. Then when I was 18 I moved out. I was an only child, so I didn't really have any younger siblings to worry about, and my parents were fine with me moving out." I smiled thinking of Jennifer, "But then four years ago I met Jennifer, she's like a younger sister to me. Love her to bits and I would do anything to protect her."

Zelos quieted, I suddenly realized what I had just said. It stayed that way for an uncomfortably long time. I was leaving by the time anything was said, "Zelos... I... I'm so-"

Zelos smiled, but it was a very sad smile, it made my heart shatter. "Good bye Michiko."

I opened the door and crossed the threshold with my left foot. I turned back to him, "Good bye Zelos. And uh... It's Thursday, my name's Thursday." I shut the door behind me, and started my three day journey to Sybak.

A/N: Herherher! So basicly Thursday has a person in her exsphere who essentially takes over every time she uses it. So meet her exshpere whom shall be named in Chapter 9. and if you havn'y guessed her exsphere is a guy. Next chapter is her walking to Sybak, and... that's about it, so depending on how I'm feeling I may or may not update this on Saturday, if not, then I'll update Tuesday.

Anyway! You know the drill! Review!

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


	8. My Badass Exshpere

- Chapter 8

I got a good four miles before I near collapsed from exhaustion, but I couldn't stop, I at least needed to cover another three before I could stop. I dropped my backpack on the ground. The night chill had set in, I pulled a sweater out and slipped it on.

While I was doing so I heard a voice. "Well boys, it seems we struck gold tonight!" I gulped and finished pulling on the sweater.

After I did so I saw I was surrounded by five bandits. My left hand darted to my bow and arrow, "I warn you," I called out to them, "I'm armed."

The one behind me laughed, "That's nice, I do like it when they put up a fight." The others joined in chorus.

I knew I was in trouble, there was no way I was ever going to be able to beat all of them in the state I was in. "I have nothing you would want! I didn't bring any gald with me!" That was true, Zelos had told me that everything would be paid for when I got to Sybak.

One of the bandits to my left said, "Oh, I'm sure we can find _something_ we want."

The one next to him said, "Oh yes, in fact, I think I see something right now."

I shivered at the implications of what he had just said. I saw them moving in on me, well all except one, who was giving me an odd look. He had been silent this whole time, until he said, "Wait guys. There's something more to this one." The other four men stopped.

"What?"

"She... She doesn't have a mana signature." Where before the other bandits were stopped in annoyance, now they were stopped in shock. I took this moment to dig my necklace from under my shirt and pull out my exsphere.

One of the bandits finally regained their composure. He smiled evilly as I tore off one of my gloves. "I think we should keep this one alive, I sure someone would pay a hefty sum of gald for a manaless being."

I pressed the exshpere into my hand. _Please!_ I said in my head, _Please help! these men are going to kidnap me!_

I felt the mana explode through my body. I was standing straighter, all the exhaustion of the day vanished. "**You want a piece of me?**" The person asked, "**Because I've really been itching to get some action.**" I felt my hand shift from the bow to the sword.

A different bandit scoffed, "You can't scare us little girl." He charged at me.

"**Your funeral.**" The person replied. I had by now figured out that the person was a male. He drew the sword and got into a fighting stance. Thinking back I really have to pity the poor bandit, he never stood a chance.

The bandit made a long bold stroke with his sword, which was easily countered. The man returned his attack with twice the power knocking the bandit back. I watched in awe, it must have really been a sight. A girl with a look switching between cold and calculated to pure awe while she handed a bandit about twice her size and age his ass.

The other bandits obviously shared my view on the situation. Especially the one who pointed out that I didn't have a mana signature, though his reaction seemed to be more pure terror then awe. After the fight, I looked down at the bandit, he was dead. I had killed him. _I killed him._

"**I told you.**" He smiled cruelly. My stomach lurched I wanted to throw up. "**Now, who's- ulp!**" I-he-we fell, I felt the bile rise in my throat, he tried to force it back down. "**No.**" He said forcefully, "**I will **_**not**_** throw up!**" He forced my body to stand back up, "**I am not going to throw up like a little girl!**"

_I am not a little girl!_ I shouted at him, _I'm 20 years old!_

"**Twenty years old and you can't even stand the sight of a dead body?**" He muttered as he poised for another attack. Out of the remaining four bandits, three rushed at me. He smiled, "**Oh well, at least I'm getting some action.**"

A/N: From here on out anything said by Thursday's Exshpere will be in **bold**. and while her exsphere is on everything Thursday says will be in_ italics_. And I swear he gets a name next chapter too! Also next chapter she gets to Sybak and meets three of her classmates and a half-elf.

Anyway! You know the drill! Review!

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


	9. Aster, Richter, and the Resident Evils

- Chapter 9

I stood staring at the bodies of four bandits. _I killed them._ The thought rang in my head, deep in my subconscious I knew that I hadn't really killed them, because it hadn't been me who actually was in control.

The man wiped a trail of blood off my lip. "**Lucky shot.**" he mumbled as he stared at the latest dead bandit. That one had gotten a hit in, and it was a hard one. His attention turned to the fifth and final bandit.

The poor man was literally paralyzed with fear. "Please... don't."

I felt him shift the sword in my hand as he stepped towards him, "**Give me a reason why I shouldn't.**"

_Don't._

"**What?**"

_You heard me, don't. Don't kill this one._

He sheathed the sword, "**Consider yourself lucky.**"

The man breath a sigh of utter relief, "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

I made my hand remove the exsphere from my other hand, I walked over to the bandit, he cowered on fear. "Come on, he's gone now. You're safe."

"He?"

I laughed, "When I put on my exsphere the mana from the person it used to be sort of takes over my body." I held out my hand.

The bandit looked at me like I was insane. "Used to be?" He took my hand and I pulled him up.

"It's hard to explain, but go now. Shoo, I'm gonna need to put my exshpere back on and you won't want to be around when I do." The bandit nodded and ran for his life. I paused and wondered what that bandit might do with his new found will to live, he was a half-elf so he obviously wasn't going to be able to do much that's for sure.

After he was out of sight I put my exshpere back on. "**What the hell lady?**" He demanded as the mana flowed, "**Why didn't you let me kill him?**"

I scoffed, _Did you see his face? He was completely terrified of you!_

"**So? He was a bandit, and on top of that he was a half-elf!**" He picked up my back pack. I forced him to walk toward Sybak.

_Just because he's a half-elf doesn't mean he's evil._ I said stubbornly, _After all there are some nice half-elves in the world._

"**You mean like the ones that tore me away from my family?**"

_Well... I never said they were **all** good._ I sighed, _You know, here we are fighting, and I don't even know your name._

"**Bates.**"

I laughed, _Bates? Really? That's your name?_

"**Yes it's my name, and I like it so shut the hell up.**"

_No need to be rude._ I said to him, _ my name's Michi- Thursday, My name is Thursday._

"**Oh, I see how it is, you make fun of my name being Bates when **_**your**_** name is Thursday.**"

_Hey! There's absolutely nothing wrong with the name Thursday! Besides, I know an awesome book character named Thursday._ I defended. _But I guess there are a **few** good characters named Bates._

"**Now that we've gotten that over with how about we just walk in silence?**"

_Agreed._ I said as he continued walking.

And we kept walking until dawn. I finally removed the exsphere- no, Bates, from my hand. I stared at the tiny gem. "Bates... You sir, are a very odd man." I said as I slipped him back into the bag on my necklace. I plopped down on the grassy knoll and stretched looking at the sky.

"Ok, so after I take a nap, I arrive at the grand Tethe'alla bridge, then it'll be about another day before I reach Sybak, then I have a day to get settled before classes start."

It was a dreamless sleep. And the walk after that wasn't much better. The next two days went without incident. I never required Bates assistants for the small monsters I got attacked by, though I never killed them, an arrow or two near or in one of the legs and they would run off. I could imagine what Bates would say, he would call me weak.

I arrived in Sybak on schedule. The dean was over joyed to see me, he offered to show me around the school, I politely declined. Still he wouldn't have any of it, the dean called over a young boy. "This is Aster, I believe he's in your fourth class."

I looked at Aster in awe. He had spikey sand blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a large lab coat over khaki shorts and an off green shirt. But that's not what had me so surprised. The reason I was surprised was because Aster couldn't have been more than 14 years old!

"Hello." He said holding his hand out to me.

I shook it, "Hi."

"I would like you to show miss... Miss..." The dean looked at me.

"Michiko, just Michiko."

"Miss Michiko around the school."

"Right." He said as he started walking towards a building. "Come on, I'll show you your class rooms first."

The next two hours were dedicated to Aster showing me the various class rooms on campus. Then Aster said suddenly, "Oh, you know what, I think I'll show you the basement as well, I need to get some research notes anyway."

I only realized my mistake by the time we'd already gotten down to the basement. I remembered that the basement is where they kept the half-elves, and half-elves can read mana signatures. I cursed myself.

We entered the basement labs, and I must say that they are _way_ bigger in real life than they are in the game, as apposed to one room they were actually several small rooms connected by door less frames. "Richter." Aster called, "Hey Richter!"

Some of the half-elves stirred from the work they were doing, few actually looked up, and when they did their eyes locked on me. Aster moved through the small room, I stayed planted on the stairs. I saw a red haired man walk into the lab from another, "Aster?"

"Ah!" Aster lit up, "Richter, I came down to get the research notes I asked you to finish."

"Of course." Richter disappeared into the other lab and reappeared a few seconds later with some papers in his hands. "Here they are."

Aster took them, "Thanks. Oh and there's someone I'd like you to meet," He turned and saw me still on the stairs, "Michiko," he said with a questioning tone, "Why are you still on the stairs?"

I thought of something fast. "I have an irrational fear of places underground." I stepped up a step to try and get out of the eye sight of some of the half-elves.

"What?" I could tell by his voice that he wasn't buying it.

"Aster, Please don't ask. Can we just go?" I bravely walked down and over to him. "Please?"

"Just a sec. Michiko, this is Richter. Richter, this is Michiko."

I looked up into Richter's eyes, and then got lost. They were just, green, but there was so much sadness in those eyes. "Hi..." My voice seemed to fail me.

Richter looked a little shocked. "You..."

I snapped out of his eyes, and turned to Aster. "Can we go now?"

I saw Aster's eyes shift between me and and Richter, then for the first time he actually looked at the other half-elves. "Michiko?"

"Please Aster."

The sandy blond 14 year old nodded. "Right, I think the dorms are next." we exited, though I paused at the top of the stairs to glance back at the labs. I really had nothing against the half-elves, it's just I couldn't have them telling anyone about my being manaless.

We walked to the dorms in silence. When we got there Aster showed me to my room. It was actually very nice. The walls were a nice red color, the bed was very large and _very_ soft, there was a wardrobe as opposed to the small dresser I had seen in other rooms students had. I chalked this all up to Zelos's influence working it's magic.

"Well," I said to Aster as I stepped out of the dorms, "it's not as bad as I originally thought."

As the last word escaped my lips two blond haired twins entered the school grounds, my jaw dropped in recognition, I mean sure there were obvious differences like the girl was wearing a lab coat over a red dress, and the boy wasn't wearing a red military uniform, but there they were none the less.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Aster.

"Them? Those are the Ashford twins, they think they own the place."

"Ashford? Oh god. Tell me their names aren't Alexia and Alfred?"

"You know them?"

I groaned, Why? Why _them_? I prayed that they weren't like their Resident Evil counter parts. "They maybe different people, but I do know a set of twins named Alexia and Alfred Ashford."

Alfred caught sight of us. "Ah! Aster! How nice to see you again!"

My absolute worse nightmare had come true. Yes, it was Alfred Ashford, no, it was not his Resident Evil character. It was moderndayakatsukiman's Alfred, squeaky voice and all.

Aster smiled warmly, "Alfred!" He walked over to him and held out his hand. "It's so nice to see you."

Alfred shook Aster's hand, then turned his attention to me, "And who might this be?"

Aster glanced at me, "Ah, yes. Alfred this is the newest student, Michiko. Michiko, this is Alfred Ashford."

I put on my best smile, "Nice to meet you." I held my hand out to him.

Alfred hesitated, then took it. "Like wise."

His twin sister walked- no, she was so graceful she practically _floated_- over to us. "Aster." she said.

"Alexia!" He smiled, "You're looking the same as ever."

"Thank you, and," she paused and brushed a strand of her long elegant blond hair with her slender hand so she could get a better look at me, "And you must be the new girl that Annabel can't stop raving about. The Chosen's new pity project."

"I am _not_ Zelos's new pity project."

Alexia and Alfred smiled, "Of course you aren't." She said.

"Aster, I'm going back to my room." I thought of Bates. "And please don't bother me." I walked back to my room, I sighed.

"What a day..." I pulled my necklace out from under my shirt and took the exshpere out of the bag. I had some ground rules to set with Bates.

I attached the exsphere to the back of my hand.

"**What?**" Bates demanded as soon as he had control.

_We arrived._ I said. _Thought you might like to know. Bates, if this is ever going to work we need to set some ground rules beca-_

"**I don't give a damn about ground rules! I just want my body back! You have no idea what it's like inside that frickin' gem! At least before you came along I was unaware of my situation!**"

It hit me like... well something hard. I realized that I had indeed forgotten to consider how Bates felt._ Bates... I'm sorry... I didn't-_

"**Spare me your pity!**"He shouted. "**I don't even remember my own sister's name anymore! **_**That's**_** how long I was dormant! My memories are starting to fade away!**" Bates was blind with rage. "**You're only insulting me with your pit-**"

There was a knock on the door. "Michiko, I was wondering if we could see if we have any classes together."

The voice registered to me as Alexia_. Oh my god! Bates I'm sorry, but I have to deal with her!_ I removed Bates from my hand. "Hold on!" I shouted as I hastily shoved the exsphere back into the small bag. I opened the door. "Come in Alexia."

She smiled, "Thank you." Alexia gracefully walked into my room.

I rushed over to a small table in the corner of the room which had all the papers concerning my studies and other such things. I grabbed my class and studies list.

Alexia took my list and started comparing it to hers. According to her I had biological studies with her, the study of psychological problems with Alfred, and studies of summon spirits with Aster.

I was happy about the class with Aster, I could tell that he was sort of like Lloyd, the guy who thought that everything was going to be OK. It was the other two classes I was less than happy about. Biological studies with Alexia? I think Code Veronica taught me enough to know that you DO NOT want Alexia Ashford near several stands of mixable DNA. The study of psychological problems with Alfred? In Code Veronica Alfred WAS a psychological problem. I really wasn't much looking forward to my first day of classes.

A/N: In which the universe delivers for all the action Thursday is getting. If you have no idea what to base Alfred's voice off of watch this: https: /www .youtube .com /user/ moderndayakatsukiman ?feature= g-u#p/c /3DE04F61F58459E4 /0/8yNr4mcrKF0 (Remove spaces). He's in part 2.  
>If you don't recall, back in Chapter 4 and I quote "I would even put up with the Ashford twins if I could just get some bloody <em>action<em>!" Well Thursday, you just got your wish!  
>Anyway, Bates, Pick your poison, it's really up to you if it's a Psycho reference or a Clock Tower 2 (3 in japan) reference. And the book character Thursday is named after is Thursday Next, The first book is The Eyre Affair. Look it up yo. See you Thursday (no pun intended).<p>

Anyway, You know the drill! Reveiw!

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


	10. Resident Evil: Code Alexia

- Chapter 10

The next day I had biological studies first. I wasn't exactly looking forward to that class. I stood outside the class room door and watched as Alexia approached surrounded by guys... and Alfred following a short distance behind her. I guess they're fans, I mean Alexia is beautiful, but can't they see the cruelty behind it?

I sighed as I opened the door. Alexia smiled, "Ah, Michiko! You had a good night I trust?"

"Yes." I said after she entered the class room. "I had a very good night." I entered and shut the door behind me.

The class room itself was very neat, not a single trace of any sort of anything that might suggest that it was a science class room, the students on the other hand...

The first one that caught my eye was a guy, his lab coat had char marks all over it, and occasionally a hole. There was a girl next to him whose lab coat show some of the same signs of being burned but also had little red splotches that I hoped to god were just red paint. In fact it looked as though the only person in that room who didn't have some sort of mark showing that something blew up in their face was Alexia.

I walked to the front of the class, the professor- wait was he even really a professor? I mean most of the experiments I participated were defiantly not class work... but either way. The professor had on a lab coat just like everybody else, only he had a small tag on his coat showed him to be different from the students.

He adjusted his black rimmed glasses and looked at me. "Ah, you must be the new student the dean told me about." I took in the full appearance of the professor, onyx black hair, a nice blue shirt tucked into black formal looking pants with black shoes to match.

"Yes, I'm Michiko."

"Ah good," The professor turned and grabbed a black book of his desk. "Now that you're here... Oh..." He tapped his index finger on the front of his book. "It seems all of the students have already chosen their areas of study... I guess you cou-"

"She can help me professor." A silky voice rang through the room. It took me a moment to remember whose the voice was.

"Ah thank you Alexia, you just saved me quite a lot of trouble. Michiko, you're going to work with Alexia" I paled.

"Alex..ia?" I whispered as I moved next to the beguiling blond. I turned and smiled as best I could. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Alexia wasted no time in getting out hr materials, "The area of study I picked was the study of new viruses."

Viruses. Great. Next thing you know the T-strain is going to be mucking about the school. "That's... awesome."

Alexia smiled, "I know, I just find viruses so interesting."

I watched as she pulled out a thick notebook, "So when did your interest in viruses start?"

She opened the note book to a marked page, "I'd say it must have been when I was 10. Our father had just contracted some horrid disease that forced us to keep him locked away for quite some time."

I bit my lip. "Really, never would have guessed."

"Indeed. Alfred took it rather hard, but with me there he made it through OK."

I blinked, "That's nice."

"Do you have any?" Alexia said as she pulled out yet another notebook. "Family, I mean."

"I'm an only child, and so were my parents, so I don't have any sisters, brothers, or cousins. But I do have Jennifer, she's like a younger sister to me." I sighed as she pulled out a small microscope like thing.

"Well, that's a very nice story." She said as she pulled out a small box. "This is my favorite part of the research." I looked as Alexia opened the box and pulled out a small dish. She held it up. "Do you know what this is?"

I looked at it. There was a small piece of... Oh god was that _skin_? "Uh... Skin?"

Alexia's eyes glimmered, "Not just any skin, I've taken special precautions; this skin cell is _alive_."

I fraught back the urge to throw up. "It's alive?"

"Yes, exciting isn't it?" She put the dish under the microscope, "And with this microscope I can actually _see _the mana signature of who this used to be!"

I was still fighting back that urge. "Oh, wow."

"I know! Look." She grabbed my hand.

I looked into the microscope. Mana signatures are beautiful, seriously, I don't even think there are words _describe_ how beautiful they are. I was jealous that I didn't have one, I mean I was the only thing in the Symphonia universe that _didn't_ have one, EVEN THE PLANTS HAVE ONE FOR GOD SAKE!

"Enchanting, no?"

"I wish I had a mana signature."

"What?"

I snapped up, "Nothing!" I said quickly, "I said it's beautiful, that's all."

Alexia's face darkened. "Are you sure? It sounded like you said you wished you had a mana signature."

I laughed, "That's ridiculous! I have a mana signature! Everyone does! What would make me any different?" I asked nervously.

"I guess your right." She said as she went back to looking into the microscope.

I exhaled. I couldn't believe I almost blew it! With Alexia Ashford no less! What the hell was the universe trying to do to me! I bit my lip as Alexia continued talking about the skin cell.

My hand rather absent-mindedly went to my silver necklace. "Bates..." I wonder what his mana signature looked like...

"Who?"

"Uh... an old friend."

"Really?" Alexia didn't look up from her skin cell, in fact she just switched it for a different one. "What was he like."

I gulped, "Well... he uh... He's really um..." I hated myself, "He really likes swords?"

"Are you not sure? I thought you said you were friends."

"We are!" I defended. "But we sort of just met."

"Then how can you be old friends if you just met?"

Hell. I had inadvertently backed myself into a corner. Thankfully the universe threw me a bone, Alexia pulled out a small vial of a greenish liquid and dropped one teeny-tiny drop of it on the skin cell. After a moment she smiled. "Michiko, look!"

I looked into the microscope and was horrified. "Is this the same cell?" I asked shakily.

"It came from the same person."

The mana signature had changed, rather than the indescribable beauty before, it was now a horrid looking muddy brown, and it was _fading_.

"It's a new virus I discovered, what your seeing now is a far more concentrated batch then needed."

I gulped and feared the answer to the question I was going to ask. "What does it do?"

"It slowly corrupts a persons mana and drains it." I didn't need to look up to know that she was smiling. "I've never used it on a living person yet, I'm thinking that I might petition to use a half-elf for testing."

My mouth went dry. I looked up to see her looking at the vial of virus. "Is that the only vial?"

Alexia looked at me, "Why do you care?"

"Well, you know, such a powerful virus... it could be stolen and if there's more then one, someone else has to know about it." I justified, keeping my true motives secret. I couldn't let that... _thing_ exist! I was getting sick just thinking about all the people that thing could kill.

Alexia eyed me suspiciously. "If you must know. This is the only batch I have right now." She put the vial in a small box that had a folded piece of paper. She shut it and locked it. "I always keep it on me."

I blinked. F U Alexia. F. U. "Right." I bit my lip again. I hated planning to steal it but... there really wasn't any other way. I spent the rest of class listening to Alexia talk about her plans for the virus. I memorized the height and width of the box I was sure it wouldn't be hard to find a box that looked enough like it to at the very least fool Alexia long enough for me to get rid of the virus.

The professor told us we had half an hour to get something to eat, despite the fact it wasn't even close to lunch time. For the first time since I got here I thanked the universe for doing this.

I ran to the student shop, thinking that surely they would have a box like Alexia's. They didn't. I tried the guest shop. They didn't either. I sullenly walked back to the class room when I passed a traveling salesman.

And he had a box that looked _just_ like Alexia's. I ran over to him. "How much for the box?"

"What?"

"The box!" I said pointing to it. "How much?"

The salesman took the box in his hand. "I don't think I can sell this."

"Please!" I begged, "It's of the up most importance that I get that box!"

The salesman held out a different box to me, "How about you take this box instead?"

"No, it has to be that box." I looked the salesman in the eyes, "Please, I need that box!"

He sighed, "Fine but it'll cost you."

My eye twitched, I hadn't thought about how I was going to pay for it. Shitake mushrooms. I said a quick prayer to who ever was listening that this would work. "I'm a friend of the Chosen, I swear he'll pay you back 10- no 100 fold what ever the box is worth."

He searched my eyes trying to see if I was lying or not. Upon decided that I wasn't he handed my the box. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how many lives you just saved!" I said as I ran to the class room, hiding the box so Alexia wouldn't be able to see it until I made the switch.

After class reconvened I sat through more of Alexia talking about the virus. Seriously, Alexia can _talk_. She talked up until the end of the class.

When she got up she tucked the box underneath her arm, I knew that this was my chance. I set up myself to trip like I'm in a play.

The universe had other ideas though. I _actually_ tripped and was sent flying into Alexia's back toppling her over as well. "Wha-?"

"Ohf!" I said as I hit the ground. I looked around, the box containing the virus was about three feet from Alexia, but only one foot from me. I quickly switched the boxes and stood up. "I'm sorry Alexia, I'm ungraceful." I bowed in apology and ran from the class room.

I looked at the box, for a moment I thought the lock would pose a problem. Then I remembered Bates's sword, I smiled thinking I could use his sword to pry the lock off or break the box. For a moment, and only a moment I considered putting on my exshpere and forcing Bates to drink the vial.

I dispelled the thought right away. Bates might have been annoying but he didn't deserve to die. Again. I got back to my room and ended up needing to completely destroy the box to get the vial out, and the slip of paper in it was the recipe! I thanked my lucky stars, once I destroyed the vial and burned the recipe it would most likely take even Alexia Ashford at the very least two years to recreate. I sighed, happy with my efforts.

I looked at my class list. Next up was the study of psychological problems. Next up was Alfred.

I arrived on time for class, got seated, and waited for my partner to arrive. I drummed my fingers on the smooth back desk top. Waiting. A warning bell rang, and suddenly there was an influx of students coming into the room. Eventually my partner finally made it, we locked eyes. I had hoped and prayed, and all I have to say is: It obviously wasn't enough.

A/N: In which the universe shows it's dislike of Thursday even more. You can probably guess who her partner is. By my estimate the main cast should catch up to her around chapter 15 or 16, so there's still plenty of time for misadventures with these crazy twins. See you Tuesday!

Anyway, you know the drill! Review!

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


	11. Alfred Ashford Has Issues

- Chapter 11

He was the first one to speak, "Michiko!"

"Alfred!" I covered my eyes wishing I was dreaming. I wasn't.

"So, I see we're partners."

I sighed and sunk in my seat, "It looks as though we are." Yet another annoying class. F U universe. F. U.

Alfred "tried" to make conversation, and by "tried" I mean he just talked about himself and his sister. When Alfred sat down the professor passed around a hat containing the possible topics we would study and write our papers on. By the luck of the draw (or more likely the spite of the universe), Alfred and I pulled Multiple Personality Disorder. Oh how bitter irony tastes.

Alfred took this as a chance to talk even_ more_ about Alexia, saying that if he _had_ to have another personality, he would want to have Alexia's. Facepalm X2 combo.

"Is there something wrong with that Michiko?"

"Not at all." I said taking the time to lace each word with sarcasm.

"I don't like your tone Michiko." Alfred said.

I stared at him through a space between my fingers, "Do you think I care?" I asked. "I really just want to get this class over and done with."

"Really Michiko, is that anyway to talk to your partner?" Alfred leaned back in his chair.

I wanted to beat my head against a wall. His voice made me think of home, which is what I came here to stop thinking about! "Honestly Alfred, I don't care if you are my partner or not, if you just keep blubbering on and on about Alexia I'm going to ask the professor to let me switch partners." I set my hands on the desk.

Alfred opened his mouth to retaliate, then for some odd reason shut it again. I was puzzled, why wouldn't he want me to switch partners? It was obvious we were never going to get along... Then it hit me.

I smiled, "I see how it is... The only reason I'm with you is because either no one else wanted to work with you or you asked not to work with anyone else to prove that you, like your sister, can do your research on your own, but I needed a partner." Alfred didn't react. I smiled wider, "So either the regal Alfred Ashford isn't liked by his peers, while Alexia gets all the attention, OR you want to prove that your sister isn't the only genius at Sybak. Now I think I see why you'd want your sister's personality, but it's not _just_ her personality is it? You want her _life_."

Alfred grabbed my arm leaned in close, the previous half-frown on his face now a full blown scowl, "Now you listen to me Michiko, It's not like that and if you ever, _ever_, go talking like that again I will make sure that you don't live to see next semester!"

I was startled, Alfred had just gone from his usual not-a-threat personality to one like that of a full blown villain! "Ok, I get it!" I said eventually as he started to squeeze my arm.

"Good." He relaxed and seemed to switch back to his normal self. "Now I suppose we should work out some sort of a schedule..."

I tuned out. I was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. I had figured that sort of intensity could only come from a villain who didn't have to cross-dress as his sister to be anything remotely close to evil! Maybe I had never quite given Alfred the credit he deserved, after all when I played Code Veronica I knew that any guy who misses with a sniper scope AND laser sight isn't much of a threat. The only villains I really payed any attention to were Wesker and Alexi... oh. Ohhhhhhhh...

I tilted my head and looked at Alfred, "Alfred..." My god, I couldn't believe it. "Do you... really think that lowly of yourself?" I whispered.

"What!"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter any more." I grabbed my necklace. "Anyway you were saying something about next week?"

"Ah yes. You see I think you really ought to..."

I tuned out again, was Alfred really having self-esteem issues because of his sister? I suddenly felt a wave of guilt, I had egged Alfred on, I should have stopped the moment I knew that he would blow up at me.

I have to admit that him not cross-dressing as his sister is a plus, but this Alfred had to grow up seeing Alexia get all the love and credit. Wow, I don't think I had ever felt like such a jerk. I sighed.

"Michiko? Michiko are you even listening to me?"

I jolted, "Uh, yeah you want me to find a subject to observe who has MPD."

"Good, I thought you had zoned out." Alfred quickly ran his hand through his short blond hair. "Now that we have that matter cleared up..." He glanced at the clock, "We really don't have that much time left," He turned to me, "Why don't you tell me about yourself Michiko?"

"No.. Why don't you tall me a little about _yourself_ Alfred?" I said trying to dodge the question.

Alfred smiled. "No, I insist."

I cursed, I had never really thought of a back story, I prayed my acting classes wouldn't fail me. "I grew up in Meltokio, I was an only child and my parents were really busy so I had to learn to fend for myself pretty early on." I saw Alfred raise his eye brow, I frowned, "What?"

"Nothing," He crossed his arms, "Please go on."

"After that I met Jennifer, she's like a younger sister to me. And that's really everything."

"You mean you've never been to a university before this?"

"Of course I've been to a university before this!"

"Really? Where did you go, because Alexia and I spent some time at other universities before this, maybe we've met before."

Shoot! I backed myself into a corner, and this wasn't as easy as Alexia, Alfred seemed intent on getting a proper answer and wasn't going to back down with a half-answer. "Well... um... it was a really small one, I doubt you went there."

"I wouldn't say that, after all you did live in Meltokio your whole life, there aren't _that_ many universities in the city."

FUUUUUUUGGGEEE! Now I wasn't only backed into a corner but I had dug my grave as well. I glanced at the clock, I had 30 seconds until class was dismissed, and I had free time after this. "Weeellll... you see... I maaayy have left out a little when I was talking about myself you see I wasn't _always_ in Meltokio, the university I went to was in a different city. It was in... uh..." Hell I couldn't remember any of the other cities, well... I did recall Mizuho but saying that I went to school there is like admitting that I had no idea what I was talking about. "Uhm..." The clock was ticking if I could just stall a little longer! "O... O..."

"Ozette?" Alfred asked questioningly, "I wasn't aware that there was a university in Ozette."

Uh... yeah! Like I said it's a _really_ small university!"

The professor dismissed us. I practically ran out of the room. God how I hated them, Alexia was pure evil and Alfred was... well... just Alfred.

I spent my free period in my room staring at the vial of virus. I wondered what to do with it. I knew I couldn't just pour it out, because through due process it would just end up back in the water supply inadvertently killing everyone in Sybak except me. I considered downing it but I didn't know how long it would stay in my system and I didn't want to kill Bates.

Then I had the most brilliant idea ever. I went around the room and grabbed all the towels I could find, then laid them out on top of each other. I gently placed the vial on top of them, and using the hilt of Bates's sword smashed the vial. I watched with a smile on my face as the green liquid seeped into the layers of fluffy towels. I carefully took the glass in my hands and threw it away, then used what ever dry towels were left to cover up the virus covered towels. I stashed those away and checked the clock. I had plenty of time to get to my next class which I am pleased to say was with Aster, the only normal person I'd met since I'd gotten there. I couldn't wait.

A/N: HEY-O! New chapter, not my longest but as of thus far one of my favorites! *noms on RedVines* Not much to say about this chapter either... Welp, see you Thursday!

Anyway, you know the drill! Review!

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


	12. Beginning work with Richter and Aster

- Chapter 12

I arrived to class early because apparently everyone in class had chosen their partners the night before, while I was getting used to my surroundings. The professor told me that one person had opted out of working with a classmate, but I was going to be forced with that person anyway, much like with Alfred.

I had hoped and prayed that it would be Aster, after all the universe at least owed me that much.

It was. "Aster!"

"Michiko! How are you?"

"Good," I sighed, "You would not believe the day I've just had."

"Hmm." Aster nodded.

"So, the professor informed me that you already had a topic with the other person you're working with?"

"Ah, yes," Aster waved me out the class room door, "You see my original partner and I decided to do some research on a lesser known spirit."

"This spirit being?"

"Ratatosk."

I closed my eyes, that name sparked something in my mind, I had a feeling that there was something about Ratatosk in the second game, which I had never played, one because I didn't think it could ever be as good as the first one, and two because I didn't have a wii. "Who is that?"

"Well, Richter and I searched every old church documents we could and we found very little, but we did find some things-"

"Wait, did you say Richter?"

"Yeah, he's my friend."

my mind slowly processed this as we walked. Aster is friends with Richter, Richter is a half-elf, half-elves see mana signatures, I was partners with Aster who was partners with Richter. Conclusion: I was screwed. I had to think of someway to not get Richter to tell that I didn't have a mana signature.

I waited outside the entrance to the basement as Aster got Richter. Nervously I bit my lip as they emerged from the basement. I locked glances with Richter, and once again: greeeeeen. Seriously is it even possible for eyes to be that green?

Aster seemed to bounce down the hall he was so excited. "I have a feeling we're on to something big! If we can prove that Ratatosk is real then there's a chance he might be able to help provide mana to the world seeing as he doesn't seem to be a usual summon spirit, if he's even that!"

"What do you mean 'If he's even that?'"

"Well," Richter started, "All of the usual summon spirits we know of hold dominion over some element-"

"But we can't find ant trace of what Ratatosk might be the summon spirit of!" Aster finished.

"Wow, it's only the first day of class but it seems like you two have been at this for months."

"We have." Came Richter's reply.

"Yeah, I say it's been about six."

"Oh... So you tow have essentially attained all the knowledge for a small paper." I scratched my arm.

"Yeah, but we still need to find out what he's the spirit of!" Aster insisted.

"OK, so where do we find this information?"

Aster smiled, "That's the fun part. Now we get to look through hundreds of old documents to try and find it!"

"Greeaat."

A/N: This chapter is really a short one. Soooooo, yeah... She's working with Aster and Richter to find out some stuff about Ratatosk. And we now know that Thursday has never played the second game, and therefore does not know about the importance of Aster, Richter, and Ratatosk to the second games plot. I'm not gonna update until the fifth.

Anyway, you know the drill! Review!

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


	13. Bates gets Brought to Light

-Chapter 13

Course it's been a few months since then. Biological studies was mostly Alexia going crazy about losing all her research. The studies of psychological problems was me trying to work around Alfred's huge self-esteem issues and... other things that I'll bring up later. And finally the studies of summon spirits with Aster and Richter, Aster and I got really close, so much so that he's almost, _almost_, like a gender-flipped Jennifer to me and Richter is keeping my manaless situation under raps.

Though one day, his curiosity finally got the better of him.

It was my turn to escort Richter back to the basement. He stopped abruptly and motioned to a classroom that I'd never seen anyone use before. I opened the door.

It was empty, I shrugged and walked inside with Richter following me. I leaned against one of the many desks, Richter stood across from me. I saw in his eyes a curious look that clued me in that he was finally going to ask. I looked down at the floor.

"Do you know what I am going to ask about?"

I scratched my head, "I was actually wondering how long you would wait."

The room dropped into silence.

"How is it possible you don't have a mana signature?"

"I uhh... Don't know, I just sort of... don't have one." I said trying to avoid the question, "I can't do magic, and really..." I rubbed my eyes, "I've just been trying to make sure Alfred and Alexia don't find out, because I don't want to know what they would do if they did." I sighed.

Richter shifted his stance, "But," He pointed to right where my necklace fell under my shirt, "_That_ has a mana signature."

I stifled a laugh, "Yeah..." I pulled the small bag containing Bates out for under my shirt, "This is my exshpere," I sucked in a breath, "His name is Bates. As you know I don't have a mana signature, and as a result of that when I put in my exshpere the mana from it sort of takes over... kind of like a split personality." I fingered the exsphere through the bag, "I'd show you but Bates has some serious problems with half-elves, no offense."

Richter kept his serious expression, "None taken." He adjusted his glasses, "I guess this explains your nervous demeanor towards half-elves."

"I myself have nothing against half-elves," I said pointing to myself, "I personally actually quite like half-elves, I mean you're one of the smartest people I know Richter and... and really you sort of remind me of home."

"What?" Richter seemed a little surprised.

"Yeah, I know this guy... But that doesn't matter..." Great, now I was even more homesick than before, craving some AVPM, and Red Vines. Damn that Joey Richter! No, wait... I don't mean that, it's almost _physically_ impossible to hate Joey Richter.

I looked at Richter, "Well, That's that, I don't have a mana signature, my exsphere is a crazed mad man with a vendetta against half-elves, and now I'm more homesick than ever, is there anything else you want to clear up before I have to take you back to the basement?"

"Yes, I was rather hoping you might tell me," My eye twitched as a new voice spoke, "How I might refrain myself from telling my sister about this?"

"Alfred?" I turned to see the blond Ashford, "What the freak! How long have you been here?"

Alfred laughed, "Long enough to hear all the important bits."

"This," I said flatly, "_This_ is why I absolutely _**hate**_ the Ashford twins!"

Alfred made a pout face, "Awww... Come on Michiko! Don't be that way!"

I growled at him "Alfred, I swear to God, if you tell Alexia I will makes sure _you_ don't live past _this_ semester!"

Alfred smirked, "Why Michiko, I didn't know you had so much bite in you." He advanced through the class room.

"Richter," I called, "You can walk back to the basement on your own," I grit my teeth. "I don't need you here for this."

Richter looked between Alfred and I. "If you're sure..." Richter left, pausing just before leaving the room, "See you." He left.

I glared at Alfred, "You had no business barging in here."

"I rather think I did."

"Oh yeah? And what would that "business" be?"

"I just wanted to know how close you were to finding a subject for our research, but I guess you never really did have to look very far..." I started to step back, but Alfred was quicker, he grabbed my necklace and ripped it off my neck.

"Arg!" I hissed as I grabbed after him, "Alfred give it back!" He took the small gem out of the bag and caught my hand in a death grip. I looked into his eyes and saw an evil glint in them, "No! Alfred trust me you don't want to do that!"

"Aw Come on, it can't be that bad!"

"It's not me I'm worried about! I'm worried about-" Alfred pressed the exshpere into my hand.

Bates swung my free hand and connected with Alfred's jaw. -_him hurting you..._ I finished as he landed on the floor in a spectacular fashion. _Did you have to hit him so hard?_

**That bastard was asking for it!** Bates grabbed Alfred's collar and punched him one more time. "**If you _ever_ even try forcing Michiko to change again I won't stop at just hitting you, do you understand me?**" Bates hissed.

"I understand! I understand!" Alfred cried. Figuratively and literally.

"**Good.**" Bates straightened up.

Something clicked in my mind, _Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! How did you know that he was being a jerk?_

Bates smirked, **Girl-y I maybe a gem when I'm not in your hand but that doesn't we're not connected.**

_Great... so what exactly does being "connected" entail?_

**Eh.. What you feel I feel.** Bates glared down at Alfred, "**I think it's time you left.**"

Alfred scrambled up, "Yes of course! I agree completely!" He nearly ran for the door.

"**Oh, yes. Alfred there is one last thing.**" Bates clenched my fist, "**If you ever tell anyone I will personally see to it that your body is never found.**"

Alfred nodded quickly and left. Bates turned away from the door, just as it opened again. "**Ashford! I thought I told you to get!**"

"Michiko?" a soft voice asked, "Is that... you?"

_Oh my God! _I tried to take the exsphere out, but Bates was putting up a resistance. _Bates! This isn't the time! That girl is Emilia!_

**I don't care about her name! **Bates hissed, **But what I do care about if the feeling that her voice just shot through you!**

_Abandonment. _I said to him, _But that doesn't mean anything Bates!_ I tried and tried but he just wouldn't let me take control. Yeah... After all the mutant zombie lovers started ruining my life, I sorta felt abandoned by Emilia. I mean, she didn't seem all that concerned when I lost my job.

"**Go away!**" Bates said aloud, turning on my heel, "**I didn't want to see your sorry face ever again!**" Bates told Emilia harshly. "**So do me a favor and bugger off!**"

I saw Emilia's soft eyes grow watery, "Fine." She said softly, "Fine! I WILL leave, God Michiko, I was worried when you just disappeared one day and never came back to work! Then I asked the manager and he said you'd been fired! So I asked around town and The Chosen said you'd come here!" She huffed, "I had to wait this long because I couldn't get off work until now."

Emilia turned to open the door just as I had at the very least gotten control over my vocal cords "Emilia wait!"

She turned back to me, "What?"

"Emilia I didn't mean that! Please you have to..." Bate was taking back control.

"**To leave now you hear me?**" Emilia stiffened and turned on her heel banging the door behind her.

I ripped Bates out of my hand. "Emilia wait! You don't understand!" I ran out of the room trying to chase after her. "Emilia wait! Emilia! Please!" I shouted as I followed her out of the building.

But I knew subconsciously that it was to late. I watched as she fought with a guy, pulling him out of Sybak while he still had a drink in his hand. That guy must have been the guy Zelos sent with her. My shoulders dropped as I watched her leave Sybak.

"Shit."

A/N:... Bet you can't guess who's gonna show up next chapter. I'll give you a hint, she's been mentioned before.


	14. Don't Freak Out

-Chapter 14

Six days passed since then. Alfred kept out of my way, and didn't even talk to me. Though I found great joy in watching him flinch every time I raised my hand. Normally a class period after Alfred had his... uh... meeting with Bates would go something like this:

I would arrive to class on time, Alfred slightly late. We would talk about progress for a bit. I would make some comment about something related to Bates and Alfred would almost immediately back away, or shove his nose in a book.

Really amusing.

The research with Richter and Aster was going swimmingly, we'd actually made some advances in finding out what Ratatosk was the spirit of. We'd found some traces of him in a very _very_ old document. Apparently Ratatosk had some sort of pull over monsters, or at the very least that's what we surmised from the little we could find.

The only class that really caused me trouble was Biological Studies. Alexia seemed obsessed with recreating that virus. Only this day she seemed to have the crazy idea that we should go out side the Sybak walls so she could gather ingredients.

"Doesn't the lab have all the ingredients we need?" I asked.

"No!" Alexia said her strange eyes hiding some deeper emotion. Probably insanity. "The lab ran out of it some time ago, I never thought I would need it again so I didn't bother stocking it. We need to go and get some."

"Are you insane?" I asked her, "_Monsters_ are appearing out side, going out there would be suicide!"

"Please." She said standing up. "They wouldn't come this close to the city."

My eye twitched as I marveled at how genre blind Alexia _Freakin'_ Ashford was being. I sighed realizing that trying to reason with her would be useless. Later that day we went out side the safe walls of Sybak to get the ever so important ingredient Alexia needed.

I took my bow along as a just in case, Bates, how ever, I'd left in the room. Partly because I didn't want to risk Alexia finding out about him, mostly though, because I was still angry at him for how he'd treated Emilia.

I wasn't expecting anything to large while we were out there. Boooy was I wrong.

When we got out there it took Alexia at least 20 minuets to track down the area where she'd last found it, then 10 more just to find a useable sample. "See, you were over reacting when you said we'd get attacked." Alexia smiled at me.

I bit my lip, "And you, madame, just tempted fate." I drew my bow. There was a rustle in a near by bush, "I knew this was going to happen." I said just before Alexia and I got ambushed. These monsters worried me, They were a whole lot bigger then the small ones I had fought on my way here. Plus I didn't that these were going to be scared away by shooting an arrow near it. I pulled out an arrow and readied to shoot.

"Alexia, You need to get back to Sybak and get help." I looked back at Alexia, and she was just standing there. I felt something in me snap. There was no way that this was the same Alexia from Resident Evil. An expy with the same name maybe, but not that same. I looked back at the pack of monsters advancing on us. I fired an arrow near one of them but it just ignored it.

"Crap." I drew another arrow and backed up a step, I didn't exactly know how to use a sword but I really wanted one then. I shot the arrow, and it lodged itself in the creatures head. I looked away, my stomach churning. "Maybe Bates was right..." I forced myself to pull out another arrow, "Fighting just ain't my thing." I shot it off and didn't bother checking if it hit or not. I grit my teeth as I pulled out another arrow.

There were far to many monsters for me to keep up at the pace I was having to shoot my arrows, and my accuracy was dwindling as well. "I can't keep this up much longer Alexia! Get back to Sybak _NOW!_" Finally she started running, but it was to late for me.

I laughed weakly as I grabbed the last arrow. "Didn't think it was gonna end like this." I collapsed on my knees not even bothering to shoot as the monsters closed in. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"_Spirit bomb!_" I heard someone shout just before a large wave of energy shot at the monsters around me, killing them all.

I opened my eyes and stood up turning to face my savior. "Thank god you got he-" I cut myself off, I couldn't believe it. It was impossible. She couldn't be...

There was a woman standing before me. Her bright crystal blue eyes shining, her shoulder length brown hair with purple highlights flowing easily in the wind. Her long silver and gold hued dress curving to fit her every feature, with her small bag hanging at waste height, guitar strapped to her back and katana in her elegant hand. Standing before me was Suzanne Chagny, the woman who lived in the apartment next to mine with her twin sister.

In the words of my favorite spy show and Mass Effect Fan fiction insert character.

_Don't freak out._


	15. What the HELL is she doing here?

-Chapter 15

I had to keep telling myself that, but it wasn't quite working. "S... Suzanne?"

She had an uncharacteristic look of shock on her face. "Thursday?"

I pointed the arrow at her chest, "How the _hell_ did you get here?"

Suzanne sheathed her sword on the back of her guitar then reached her elegant hand into her bag... that looked just like Ramona Flowers's subspace bag from Scott Pligrim. She was mumbling to herself as she rummaged through the bag, I was only able to catch snippets, "This can't be... How could she... spell must've... Mary..."

I watched her as she reached farther and farther into the bag, hell she was already up to her elbows! I guessed that either it really was Ramona Flowers's bag or Suzanne was dabbling in magic, _again_. "Suuuzannnnee! Tell me that bag _isn't_ magic!"

She jerked up to stare at me, "Alright Thursday, it's not magic." She pulled out a small pad of paper and pencil she scribbled something down. "I don't know how you got here, but your going to have to get out of here because Lloyd and the others are right behind me."

I went ridged. "L.. Lloyd? Surely not Lloyd Irving?"

Suzanne stuffed her note pad back into her bag. "Who else would it be?"

I gulped, "And... I don't suppose Zelos came with you did he?"

"Of course he came with us." Suzanne said as she pulled out a wand. "Listen I need you to get back to where ever you came from because we're heading to Sybak and I can't let you get in the way of my plans."

"Uh.. Uhh... That maybe a problem, I sorta kinda live in Sybak."

Suzanne looked at me like I was insane. "_What_?" She dropped her wand, "_What_ did you just say?"

"I said that I live at Sybak, I'm a student there, in Bio, Psych, and summon spirit research."

Suzanne quickly ran a hand through her long brown and purple locks, "This isn't good! This is not good at all! My plans will be ruined!" She bent down and picked up her wand, "Accio Red Vines." A bag appeared in her free hand. "Listen I can't let you jeopardize everything I'm trying to accomplish, I need you to stay out of the way." She dropped her wand back in her bag as she opened the Red Vines bag.

"Listen to _me_ Suzanne I don't know whats going on or how the _hell_ I even got here. So I'm not moving until I get some answers."

Suzanne groaned as she took one out of the bag and bit the end. "Why must everything be so damn difficult..." I looked behind her and saw seven people rapidly approaching, I didn't want to have to deal with Zelos but I knew that I had to put up with him if I wanted to get an answers out of Suzanne.

"Suzanne!" I heard the brown haired leader of the group call, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes!" She called back to Lloyd. "Everything's fine!"

I stood there. "Suzanne, I want answers."

"Fine!" She hissed, "But I swear if you ruin my plans you won't ever be able to get back to your apartment!"

The group surrounded Suzanne. A tall silver haired woman- Raine- shook her head, "How many times have we told you Suzanne? Don't run off into fights like that."

A silver haired boy- Genis- scratched his head. "Seriously that's gotta be the millionth time already."

I frowned, I knew I would have run into Suzanne if she'd lived in Meltokio which meant that she must have... it dawned on me, she must've landed in Sylvarant, we can't know each other, I was going to have to keep our relationship as... whatever we were on the down low. And at that moment I thought that the best way to do that was to try a sneak back to Sybak before anyone (read: Zelos) noticed me.

I turned around very slowly and started to walk away.

"Wait! Are you the lady that the lovely Suzanne rushed over here to save?"

I grit my teeth, and lowered my voice. "Yes, and I'm very grateful too, but I really have to get back to Sybak, I left some very important research."

"Sybak?" Lloyd said, "We're heading that direction, maybe you'd like to come with us."

I sputtered, "No!" I shouted then coughed and tried to regain some composure. "I mean- I'm fine, I can get back by myself." I put the arrow in my quiver.

"But you only have one arrow left, if you run into any more monsters..." I halted at Zelos's infallible logic.

I sighed, "Why do you have to be right?" I asked my self silently. I looked down at my hands and suddenly realized that my hands were completely exposed, and when Zelos noticed it was me, he'd notice the complete lack of an exsphere. I reached hastily into my pocket to grab my gloves. I found them, pulled them on, and turned around.

Zelos had an oddly puzzled look on his face. "Do I... know you?"

I snapped. "OH MY GOD!" I stomped up to the chosen of Tethe'alla, "You! You idiot! You waltzed into my life thinking I'd just fawn all over then you RUIN MY LIFE! And you couldn't even bothered to remember me?"

"Ah! Thursday! It's good to see you again!" He gave a prize winning smile. I decked him.

In my peripherals I saw Sheena tug on Lloyd's sleeve saying, "I like this girl already."

I turned on my heel, smiling as I did so. "I feel better some how..." I shook my fist out. I turned to Lloyd and the others, "Good to meet you, I'm Thursday. Though most people at Sybak know me as Michiko."

This got several surprised stares from everyone except Presea, Colette, and Zelos. "You mean..." Lloyd said, "You're the girl that Emilia was talking about?"

I closed my eyes, "I have a perfectly good explanation for that..." I kicked dirt. "Eh.. I'm sure you all know about exspheres. I have... this thing... You see I... uh..." I was getting really uncomfortable. "Can I explain this to you back in Sybak?" I pointed towards the city. "It'd be a whole lot easier to explain."

They didn't press the matter any farther. Suzanne, ever the large ham, played up our "intorduction" to the level where I didn't feel like I wanted ham ever again. Sheena and I really hit it off, I mean seriously, she's like the best friend I never had, bonus to her being voiced my Jennifer Hale. Presea, poor girl, she didn't say much when I tried to talk to her. I just stayed away from Colette, she freaked me out, her eyes were dead and... don't judge me for this, her eyes felt like they stared into my soul. Lloyd and I... Well we got along fine but I could shake the feeling that he was... less than trusting of me, understandable, considering what he just went through.

Oh... wait you guys probably want to know about _him_. The ungodly flirt. I tried to avoid him at all cost, key word: _tried_.

"So Thursday," He said as he slid in step next to me.

"_God damn it!_" I hissed under my breath. I bit my top lip, I needed an escape plan. "Zelos." I looked at him realizing he had a good six inches on my 5" 4'. So not awesome.

"Thursday."

"Zelos. Listen, about the punch earlier-"

"Please, not the worst punch I've gotten."

"Yeah, Sheena looks like she could pull punches that are far worse then mine." I saw Zelos shudder a bit. I smiled, "So judging by your greeting earlier things have been treating you well, yeah?"

"Yeah," He smiled, "In fact just after you left I made nice with a couple of my hunnies."

I socked him in the arm, "Keep that crap to your self!"

Zelos was taken aback, "I bought them flowers, that's all!"

I scrunched my nose. "Ssssuuuurrrreeee..."

"So how've you been, my sweet?"

Praying that I wasn't making a mistake, I stopped, "Zelos, guys, I'm going to be perfectly frank with you." The entire group stopped. I looked down at my gloves and took them off.

"Thursday where's your exsphere?"

"I don't have it." I said frankly shoving them in my pocket, then rephrased my answer. "I mean, I don't have it with me. Bates and I had a falling out."

"Bates?" They asked.

"Hard to explain. _This_ is why I wanted to get to Sybak, easier to explain there." But sometimes you just have to pull a fast one to stop yourself from punching someone multiple times. I checked a watch that I didn't have, "Oh, would you look at the time, I'm super late for my meeting." I bowed to everyone, "I hope to see you all very soon." I dashed towards Sybak.

Aster was waiting at the entrance. "Thursday! Thank the goddess! Alexia came running in but wouldn't tell us anything about where you were."

I sighed, "I didn't expect her to, but anyway, we've got documents to look to don't we?"

Aster nodded, but I sensed that he knew something was up. He didn't ask, we just walked into the library.

A/N: Heerrrp. No words can express how _super_ proud I am of the reunion bit. and how sad I feel about the rushed ending. Still I hope to_ god_ that you can tell what Suzanne is. Hint: say the first syllable of her name, then tack Mary in front of it.


	16. And so the World Heroes Meet Bates

-Chapter 16

Richter and Aster could tell I wasn't as focused on my work as usual. It was a small mercy that they didn't bother me about it. I couldn't quite remember what was happening at this point in the game. I knew it had something to do with getting Colette back to normal, but beyond that... haze.

I sat in the library staring at the ancient text in front of me. I scanned for any mention of Ratatosk.

_In the time of the war, the Goddess Martel led the great hero Mithos through many trials to save the world._

"What utter crap..." I whispered.

_The great hero Mithos traveled with two companions. Both in equal favor with the goddess._

I cracked a small smile, "Try telling that to Yuan." I scanned farther in the document.

_The great hero Mithos's companions were truly gifted by the goddess, for she allowed them to do her will for the greater good and seek to stop the war._

I wanted to barf, did they really believe this crap? I forced myself to look more and found something.

_After taming the summon spirits of Earth, Ice, Lightning, and Shadow, the goddess Martel put the great hero Mithos and his companions to a final trial. Shutting the doors of __Niflheim__ and sealing away the demon lord Ratatosk._

I stared at the page. It couldn't be right, if Ratatosk had indeed existed back then he would have had a more important purpose than just... what ever this document was implying.

_The great hero Mithos and his companions fought the demon lord valiantly, and after the battle was finished the goddess said these words, "You shall no longer hinder the fate of man with your demons, for I will set a new era of peace in motion." With those great words said the great hero, his companions, and the goddess left Ratatosk forever in darkness._

"This really is utter bull..." I continued reading none the less even though that was the last mention of Ratatosk.

_After the goddess claimed all power in the world she ended the great war, but all in vain, for the great Karlahn tree died, and the goddess with it..._

Everything after that was just basic stuff that you could hear at the beginning of the game. I glanced over at Aster and Richter. I pocketed the two page document, I figured it would be a good thing to show to Lloyd, or Suzanne... Or maybe Yuan to see how he reacts to not even being mentioned other than just, "The great hero Mihtos's companions".

I heard Aster sigh, "I didn't find anything today."

Richter adjusted his glasses as he shelved a few books. I smiled weakly, a twinge of guilt washing over me. "Come on Aster, I'm sure we'll find something eventually."

Richter turned to us, "There's a document missing."

I gulped, "It must have been the one I miss placed earlier this class." I said staring at the nice pile of books on the large wooden table in front of me. "Don't worry if people realize it's missing I'll take the blame."

"But Michiko what if they expel you? We were handleing some very important documents."

I thought of Zelos, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

We exited the library after class, Richter and Aster at my sides.

"So what happened out there?" Aster asked, Obviously referring to what happened in the fields outside Sybak.

I grit my teeth, "Nothing to bad. Just a little expedition with Alexia."

Aster looked even more worried now. "What about all the monsters appearing outside?"

"Alexia wasn't worried about those." I stuffed my hands in my pockets so I didn't try and strangle the empty space in front of me. "But I'm cool, I'm still alive." Though I wish she wasn't. I added in my head.

"Is that who I think it is?" I heard someone ask.

"I think it is, but who are those people he's traveling with?"

"I heard a rumor that they're from another demention."

"Really? I heard that they're cold blooded killers."

I glanced around and then saw what everyone was so hyped about. Zelos was swarmed by girls while Lloyd and the others trailed behind him. I hid behind Richter.

"Michiko?"

I nudged Richter along. "I'm fine." I moved slowly making sure he blocked the world heroes view. "Come on Richter, I have to get you back."

Richter didn't as any questions as I led him back to the basement. I almost got all the way back to my room.

I glanced around the corner that led to my room, I didn't see anyone so I dashed out and reached for my door knob. "Thursday!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

I sighed and turned to see Lloyd, Zelos, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Presea, and Suzanne. "Hey."

Zelos took point. "You said you wanted to explain something to us."

I sighed again and opened the door to my room, "Please come in, much more secret in here."

They all filtered in and I shut the door behind me. "Uhhh.." I stood awkwardly by the table there the necklace that had Bates in it was resting. "I... don't quite know how to explain this..." I looked at Raine and Genis, I made it look like I was surveying their pointed ears. "You two are elves right?" I asked.

Genis seemed a little surprised by my sudden question, but Raine was completely calm. "Yes. I'm Professor Raine Sage and this is my little brother, Genis."

"Well." My mouth was going dry. "I'm sure you can tell the difference between me and everyone else in this room."

Lloyd seemed a little weirder out. "You don't seem different to me."

I held a breath as Raine sized me up. "You don't have a mana signature."

There was a collective gasp from the people in the room except Genis and Presea. I let out the breath.

"How? What? Is that even?" Lloyd was completely lost.

"No." I said frankly, "It's not possible, I'm just... different. I've been like this for as long as I... can remember." I grabbed the necklace off the table behind me. "And It's because of that fact that I don't wear," I grabbed Bates out of the tiny bag, I could feel him pulsating between my fingers, "Him."

Zelos's eyes widened recognizing the exsphere he got me. "Him?"

"Bates." I gulped and placed him in the back of my hand.

The mana rushed through me. "**AH! Finally!**" Bates near yelled once he got control. He stretched a bit the looked at everyone in the room. "**Who the hell are you people?**"

_We need to work on your manners..._

**Shut it.**

_Just sayin'. But anyway, to answer your question, this is the chosen Zelos and his companions._

**The chosen? … But I thought...**

"Thursday?" Zelos asked.

Bates glared at him, "**The name's Bates.**"

I grabbed what little control I could, "You'll have to forgive him, he's got a few-"

"**Will you stop that?**"

"Why should I stop? It's _my _ body after all!"

"**That maybe true but this is my one time to actually do anything!**"

The door opened, "Michiko, I was wondering," Alfred Ashford popped his head in the room.

Bates's attention snapped to him, "**Ashford!**"

Alfred squeaked, "Never mind! I'll be going now!" He tried to rush out the door, but Bates grabbed his collar before he could get out. Alfred freaked out. "I didn't force her to turn this time!"

"**Yeah, but your sister abandoned her in the middle of a battle! And I pin just as much blame on her as I do you.**" Bates raised my arm to punch Alfred, but I held him back.

_Hey, Alfred is cool now. He kept his word._ I let Alfred go and turned to the others. "My apologize, this," I pat Alfred on the back causing him to flinch, "is Alfred Ashford."

Suzanne looked shocked and confused, I knew she knew who he was in the RE games because we'd talked about them quite a lot in high school. Yes, I went to school with Suzanne and her sister Maryanne. Suzanne and I had some classes together, but Maryanne was always in AP classes so we never saw each other.

I sighed, "He met Bates earlier."

"**He forced her to change.**" Bates glowered at Alfred who shrank away from the stare.

I stepped away from Alfred for his own safety. "Though if resent events are any proof Bates and I are now starting to regulate who has control when, before it was just him-"

"**-but now we seem in a constant state of change.**"

Raine had a thoughtful look on her face. "It makes sense, your body is accepting his mana and bonding with it."

**Ewwwww... Be connected with you? I think you might still have cooties!**

_Cooties Bates? What are you? Five?_

**Don't judge me! I mean it's not like I still talk like I'm Five...**

_Bates just how long have you been away from your familiy?_

"Thu...y"

… **Twe...s...**

_Say what now?_

… **Twen...rs...**

_One more time please, I can't quite hear you._

"Thur..ay"

**Twenty years. OK! Twenty damn years! **Bates stomped angerly.

"THURSDAY!" Zelos grabbed my shoulders, "What's going on?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, just... new insights I guess." I looked up at the red haired chosen, "Sorry, Bates and I were just talking."

"Weirdest form of talking ever." Genis shook his head.

Bates towered over Genis "**Got something wrong with that shortie?**"

I pushed Bates back, _Genis is just saying how odd it must look to others who can't hear us talking to each other. _"You'll have to forgive Bates, I'm trying to work on his people skills."

Genis held his hands up, wisely not saying anything.

Alfred was obviously out of place in the group, he was just shifting from foot to foot. I glanced back at the 27 year-old blond, "You can go now Alfred." I said.

Alfred turned on his heel and left. **I still think I should punch him again.**

_He already has self-esteem issues, he doesn't need brain damage to help that along_. I put my hands in my pockets and realized I still had the document. Something clicked in my mind. Suzanne had played the second game, so I figured if Ratatosk played an important part she'd know about it. The only problem was getting the document to her without compromising our relationship. Then a plan formed in my head.

"So, do you guys need any help? I mean I do know Sybak like the back of my hand."

A/N: Sooo... I'm considring making Alfred a recurring character... But I wanted to ask you guys before I did so. And just to making things clear, I'm not trying to say he'll be a part of the main cast, and he will most deffinately _not_ be Thursday's love interest. If fact, if you're curious about her love interest... Well, you've already met him, and hopefully I haven't made it all that obvious, because it's meant to be a surprise. Also I'm going to introduce a new character next chapter, and I think you'll like him.


	17. Meeting Castiel, and Other Things

-Chapter 17

I walked with them back to the room where the researcher was looking into Colette's condition. I'd removed Bates, I didn't want him snapping at anyone in the halls. I slipped on the necklace just as we were leaving.

"So Thursday," Zelos started as he kept pace with me. "I have some questions I want answered."

I weighed the pros and cons of the possible questions he could ask. "I'm an open book."

"Why'd you give me a fake name?"

I stopped briefly, out of all the questions he could have asked I really wasn't expecting that. "Well.." I stared walking again. "Thursday just didn't seem to fit in with names like Zelos and Sheena. I mean it is an odd name after all."

"But your name is one of the things that makes you unique." Zelos said smileing his usual smile.

I made a fist. "Zelos, If I'm unique then why don't you do something you've probably never done in your life and stop treating me like a helpless damsel who needs you to save her. Because I don't need you. And I never will." I sped up slightly and caught up with Suzanne.

"Suzanne."

"Thursday." She said it coldly, she probably thought I was trying to ruin her prefect plans.

"Suzanne you gotta listen to me, I still have no idea how I got here, tell me that much at least."

"I don't know how you got here. There must've been a mix up in the spell or something."

"If there's a spell then there's a counter-spell, that means you can send me home!"

"I don't have time to find the counter-spell. I have to make sure everything goes off with out a hitch. I have an entire plan to make the resureting of the giant Kharlan Tree moot."

Ever fiber in my being was screaming that doing that was a bad idea, Suzanne was planing to game break, and not in the usual way. I mean, making pacts with most of the Sylvarant Summon spirits before coming to Tethe'alla was about as game breaking as I'd ever even want to happen while I'm here, because god only knows what could go wrong if you try anything more then that.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked her quietly.

"Of course it's a good idea, everything always works out perfectly for me."

"Yeah, back home! But Suzanne we're on a whole new playing field here! Who knows how things work! I mean just look at me! I've got no mana and a guy with issues in my exsphere who hates half-elves."

Suzanne turned to me slightly her purple highlighted locks swaying gently, "Speaking of people with issues, Alfred Ashford?"

"The." I said, "As far as I can tell this is how he would act if Alexia hadn't infected herself with the T-Veronica. Though he seems to be developing a mind of his own in this universe."

"Wait, Alexia is here too?"

"Yes, and I bet she's the direct cause of Alfred self-esteem issues, trust me, you do NOT want to confront Alfred on his self-esteem issues."

Lloyd walked up beside us, "What are you two talking about?"

Suzanne seemed startled by Lloyd's sudden appearance. I smiled slightly, Suzanne was good at about everything, but she was absolutely TERRIBLE at lying. "Well we started talking and it turns out that Suzanne and I have a lot in common."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, "like what?"

"Well. We both like to read, and we're both hopeless romantics." I looked at Suzanne, "It feels like we've known each other for years."

Suzanne nodded, "Yeah! That's it."

I shook my head slightly, Suzanne was awesome at everything but lying... She's the Devon Woodcomb of the real world.

"Oh! And we both like Math!" I said. "I was just going to talk to Suzanne about the three laws of physics." That's what they called Newton's three laws, as I'd found out by talking to some physics students. "Would you like to join us Lloyd?"

I could see the seat drop on Lloyd's head, "Uh... no thanks, I'll pass." Lloyd left us alone.

I turned to Suzanne, "Did you know that here Schrodinger's cat is now called Zeleski's cat?"

Suzanne looked at me oddly, "What?"

"Yeah! Apparently Zeleski is the TOS equivalent to Schrodinger."

Suzanne laughed, "In the second game Marta and Emil toss around titles of things that are obviously movies we know."

"Oh!" I pulled the document our of my pocket, "Speaking of the second game, I'm working with a young boy named Aster and a half-elf named Richter and they're looking for Ratatosk. You see I found this earlier today but this document can't be-"

Suzanne cut me off staring at the document in my hand, "You have to give that back."

I was taken aback. "Why?"

Suzanne looked me in the eye, "You just uttered three name's that are key in the second game, Richter and Aster _have_ to get this document."

I nodded and we reached the room, I waved them all in, "I hope you have good luck with your friend's condition."

I stayed outside the room, I wasn't going to let a single papal knight into that room. It was a few minutes before any even past though the hallway. I was watching the halls like a hawk when a tall man in a tan over coat, a white formal shirt, black formal pants, a loose tie around his neck, and short brown hair walked by with purpose.

He paused. "Hey." His voice was sort of rough, it had a hint in it that told me he was more than he seemed. "Why're you guarding that door?"

I glared at the brown haired man, "I dunno, why do you care?"

The man shrugged, "I'm not trying to pry, but you just seemed so focused on standing there." He shifted so he was completely facing me. "Besides there's just something... off about you."

I tensed at the possible mention of me being manaless. "Yeah well beat it buddy. It's none of your business."

He shrugged, "Yeesh, so hostile." He turned and walked down the hall, but jst before he turned the corner he called back, "The name's Castiel by the way!"

After a moment Castiel came back down the hall. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't drop it." I shot at him.

"Woah," He stepped back defensively, then whispered, "You're almost worse then Crow."

"Who's Crow?"

Castiel seemed surprised, "Is your hearing really _that_ good?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, is it?" Castiel took another step back.

He whispered, "I travel a lot."

I repeated, "You travel a lot."

Castiel looked impressed, "Your hearing is good."

"Well," I surveyed the two and a half yards between us, "If you were a little farther away I wouldn't be able to hear you as easily."

Castiel surveyed the distance between us and laughed, "You're right, I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to human interaction, I... lived a rather secluded life before."

I stared at Castiel, I didn't see if his ears were pointed or not. "Are you an elf?"

"Hm?" Castiel looked confused for a second, the burst out laughing. "Me? An elf?" He gave a slight laugh, "No, I'm not an elf, but I guess you could say that up until a little while ago I was a wanderer."

I shifted, "A wanderer eh?" I said, "So where have you wandered?"

Castiel pursed his lips, "Oh all over, I've been to just about every city there is to go to, except Himdall and Mizuho that is, because I can't get into Himdall and I can never seem to find Mizuho."

I crossed my arms, "Well Mizuho is a ninja village so that makes some sense."

Castiel nodded, "Yeah, I guess it does."

"And as for Himdall I was under the impression that you needed to either be an elf or have permission from the king."

I heard the door behind me burst open and I realized that I'd failed at keeping the Papal Knights out of the room. "Shit!" I whirled on my heel and started to sprint in, but Castiel caught my arm.

I looked back at him. I could see something in his brown eyes, "You shouldn't go in there."

"_What_?" I asked him as I tugged to try and get out of his grip. "Listen I need to check on the people in that room!"

Castiel's eyebrows raised slightly, "Why? Didn't you see? Those men who went in there were the king's men."

"I know! That's why I have to-"

"Th... These two are half-elves!" I heard a knight shout from in side.

I grit my teeth knowing it was to late. I stopped trying to pull my arm out of Castiel's grip. I sighed.

Raine and Genis were led out of the room by two knights. They didn't see me, and I'm kind of glad they didn't. After all they might have gotten the wrong idea. I stared at the full armored knights as they left Castiel started pulling me after them.

"Hey!" I half-shouted at him.

He ignored me.

"I said hey!"

Castiel paused at turned back to me. "You wanted to go after the half-elves?" I nodded. "Well then let's go after them!"

I was puzzled, "First you tell me to not go in the room, and now we're following four people who were in the room?"

Castiel thought for a moment, "Yes."

"You're a weird one Castiel."

He had serious look on his face. "Pick and choose your battles wisely." He darted off after the Papal knights, and I followed him.

After we dropped by my room so I could grab my bag and sword, we exited the building and were heading for the city exit when a figure caught my eye. The figure was that of a tall man with messy jet black hair and a black formal suit. I swore he was staring at me, so I stopped and looked again, but he wasn't there.

Castiel stopped as well and glanced back at me, "What are you waiting for?"

I shook my head slightly, "Nothing... it was just my imagination I guess."

We started for the exit again, when I realized I still had the document. "Shoot! Hold up Castiel, I need to give someone something first."

I dashed into the library hoping that Aster was using his free period to do some more research as always. I spotted the 14 year-old at his usual table. I ran up to him.

"Aster!" I whispered loudly to avoid being shushed.

"Ah! Michiko!"

I grabbed the document from my pocket, "I found that document I missed place earlier, and I think you're going to want to read it."

Aster took the document, "Thanks."

I waved, "I gotta dash, don't worry if I'm not in class tomorrow."

Aster seemed a little shocked, "All right."

"..." I felt like I was forgetting something, then it came to me. "Tell Richter too. I don't want him to worry." I ran out before Aster could ask anything.

Castiel was waiting outside. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Let's go." I tightened my grip on my bag as we rushed out of Sybak, without even giving a thought to the actual people who were supposed to be doing this.

A/N: I HAVE RETURNED FROM WHERE EVER THE HELL I WENT! And I came back with a whole bunch of new ideas that I think you guys are going to L-O-V-E~! I think you guys are going to love Castiel, especially if... Oh, I was about to spoil it! And that Mysterious man will become very important so keep him in mind. Ah also "Crow" Is said "Cr-Ow" in case you're wondering.


	18. Lies, Heroes, and Voting

-Chapter 18

As we were running I realized something. "You know Castiel. I know your name but you don't know mine."

Castiel slowed down. "..." I think he was going to say something but he didn't.

I stopped walking, "All right let's pause and introduce ourselves properly." Castiel turned around and I held my hand out. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Thursday Levi."

Castiel took my hand. "Nice to meet you Thursday, I'm Castiel."

I raised an eyebrow, "You got a last name Castiel?"

"..." Castiel removed his hand from mine. "Angelus."

I pursed my lips, "I will accept that obviously fake last name."

We walked until dusk, it was rather uneventful. I don't quite know why I was disappointed, I mean I did only have one arrow left. Castiel and I settled down in a nice spot where we could see if anything was coming from any direction, He set up a fire, and I got out food.

There is one important thing to note here, and that is that the only things I have ever cooked unless it came pre-made in a box were grilled cheese, eggs, and french toast. So that night we had grilled cheese.

I was laying down to get some sleep. "Castiel, don't stay up all night, wake me up to switch." He nodded. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"Y.. mis... Ca..." A voice I didn't recognize reached my ears and brought me into a half-sleeping state.

"I Kn.. don... I'll ke..." This was a different voice, familiar, rough.

"Don't forg.. abou... Suza.. Sh... can't interf.." From the little I could catch in my waking sleep I could tell that this speaker was British.

"I know.. I'll make su... sh... phale?"

"Doesn... mat.. Don't.. let.. her kn.. of Th... ight Cas?"

"Uhhgg.." I groaned, sitting up. "Castiel?" I asked blinking my eyes to try and clear my vision.

"Thursday." Castiel was sitting by a dieing fire. No one was with him.

I stared at him. "Was anyone..?" I scratched my head, "Never mind it doesn't matter." I crossed my legs and looked to see the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. "CASTIEL!" I shouted, "I thought I told you not to stay up all night."

Castiel shrugged, "I didn't mind, besides you looked like you needed a good nights sleep."

He was right. I don't think I ever slept well at Sybak. I was always more worried about Alexia finding out about Bates, or finishing her next vial of that poison. I sighed.

Castiel rekindled the fire. "I thought as much." he said. There was a howl in the distance. Castiel and I both shot up each of us watching a different direction.

"There!" I said pointing at a small pack of giant wolf-like monsters. I grabbed at my necklace fumbling to get Bates out.

Castiel held out his hand, "Hand me your bow."

I glanced back at him. "Why? I only have one arrow left."

"Just trust me!" He shouted as the wolf monsters closed in on us.

I took off my bow and handed it to him before I pressed Bates into the back of my left hand.

Bates wasted no time in drawing my-his-our sword. Castiel mocked loading an arrow. I raised an eyebrow at him just before Bates decapitated a wolf monster coming at us. I buried myself to stop from puking. I don't quite know how much time passed since I buried myself, but at least Bates was kind enough to dig me back out when it was over.

**Hey.**

_Is it over?_

**Been over for a while now.**

I came out. And was face-to-face with Castiel. "Uhhh..." It felt like Castiel was glaring at me.

_Did you say something to him?_

**Other than ask who he was?**

I smiled uneasily at Castiel, "Sooo.. You've met Bates."

"..." Castiel's silence was throwing me off, I wasn't used to people who were as silent as he was. Then there were his eyes, Oh god his _eyes_! They were so blue and even more enchanting than Richter's green ones!

I gave an uneasy laugh. "Yeah..."

**What's eating him?**

_I... I'm not sure. Castiel he... He's just... uh... weird, I guess._

Castiel held out by bow. I took it back, "Thanks." I said smiling.

"**Hey,**" Bates said as he shouldered my bow, "**Thanks for that save back there.**"

"No problem." He replied.

_What did he use with my bow?_ I asked Bates.

**I don't quite know.** Bates stated simply. A picture played in my mind.

"**Are you stupid?**" Bates shouted at Castiel as he cut a leg off one of the monsters. "**You don't have any arrows!**"

No sooner than Bates said this a bright light appeared in Castiel's hand and he fired it. The arrow lodged itself in a monster's eye effectively burning a whole in it's head.

I shook my head shutting the picture off. "Whoo-ee." I looked at Castiel, "How did you conjure those arrows?"

Castiel smiled slyly, "Just a little trick I learned."

**There's more.** Bates said pulling up another picture.

Bates was hacking away at the wolf monsters when one got him pinned. It'd knocked away his sword and was snarling at him. "**Get off 'a me you mutt!**" Bates yelled. He pushed with all his might but the monster wasn't moving.

That's when Castiel appeared. He just suddenly showed up right behind the wolf with his hand barely an inch away from it's head. A light shot out of his hand, and blood came pouring from the monster's mouth, and got all over my clothes.

The battle was over, Castiel pushed the monster off Bates and helped him up. "I can assume that you're not Thursday."

"**Bingo.**" Bates said frankly. "**Who the hell are you?**"

:Castiel had a deathly serious look on his face. "I'm Castiel, an an... a traveler."

Bates scoffed, "**I'll buy that for now.**"

After that was when Bates got me out. I looked at Castiel in wonder, "What the hell did you do to that monster?" I asked.

Castiel coughed a little. "We should probably get moving." He turned away.

"**She asked you a question.**" Bates said grabbing Castiel's arm. "**I think you ought to answer.**"

I pried Bates off Castiel, and took Bates off. "Sorry Bates tends to be a little defensive of my feelings."

"Well," Castiel said leaning down to grab my bag. "It's understandable seeing as you are his ticket to being able to have freedom."

"So I guess you already surmised that I don't have any mana?" I asked removing my necklace to place Bates in the bag.

"Pretty much." He held out my bag and I took it after I quickly replaced my necklace.

"You seem to be taking it rather well."

"I knew you were different the moment I saw you." He kicked a small lump of dirt into the already dead fire.

I smiled then realized a very important fact. I was covered in blood. I blushed slightly, "Uh... Castiel, I hope you don't mind but I need you to uh..." I made a turning motion with my index fingers.

Castiel removed his trench coat revealing that he had a black formal suit jacket under it. I had no time to question him on it as he immediately threw the coat over my shoulders.

"Wha-?" I asked a tad startled, then I saw six people on the horizon. "Aww hell." I whispered, I knew why Castiel had given me his trench coat, The heroes were coming and I had not time to change. I pulled the coat tight around me.

Lloyd was leading the group so naturally he spotted me first. "Thursday?"

I waved. "Hi."

Lloyd, Zelos, Sheena, and Suzanne crowded around me. "What are you doing here?" Zelos asked.

I clutched the coat tighter, a quick lie popping into my head. "I needed to go to Meltokio."

Suzanne was eying Castiel's trench coat. "Where did you get that coat?" She asked.

"Oh, this?" I said pulling gently on it. "Well, it's not actually mine you see..." I walked over to Castiel and patted him on the back. "This man volunteered to escort me to Meltokio." I glanced at Castiel, and realized that his tie was A.) crooked, and B.) backwards.

Zelos held out his hand. "Hey, I'm Zelos Wilder, what's your name?"

Castiel looked at Zelos's hand, then after a few awkward seconds he shook Zelos's hand. "Castiel."

With that said Suzanne grabbed my arm very roughly, she whispered, "We need to talk."

I nodded to everyone. "Pardon me, I'd like to speak to Suzanne alone for a moment."

They all nodded slightly and Suzanne hauled me off.

"Thursday! Do you know who that is?" She practically shouted at me while she waved her thin hands in the air like a madwoman.

"Who?" I was completely lost.

"Cass!" She screeched again.

"Uh... What?"

"Cass! Cass!" She grabbed Castiel's trench coat, "Cass!"

"Castiel? What about him?"

Suzanne's mouth dropped open, "You really pay no attention when I talk to you do you?"

"Uhhh... Sometimes?"

"I _know_ I've told you about Cass before, search you memory!" She let go of Castiel's coat and put her hands on her hips. "Think really hard, the memory might be squished between "Jensen Ackles is kind of cute" and "I wish I were Genevieve Cortese"."

"Oh! You mean you think he's _that_ Castiel?" I laughed, "Th... that's just ridiculous! To.. to think that Castiel is an angel!" I couldn't stop laughing.

"But Thursday! Castiel _is_ an angel!"

"Yeah, in his home canon, but _this_," I said waving my free hand toward where everyone was gathered. "Is not that Castiel." The nagging feeling in my gut didn't help me feel sure about what I had just said.

"What do you mean it's not that Castiel? Its gotta be him!"

I looked into Suzanne's eyes, "Listen to me Suzanne, Alfred and Alexia are here but they obviously aren't the same from RE:CV. So what makes you think that this Castiel is _the_ Castiel?"

"Well did you see him? He looks exactly like Misha."

"Who?"

Suzanne bit her lip, "You know the guy who plays Cass?"

"Oh right. But still Alfred and Alexia looked exactly the same, does that make them the real Alfred and Alexia? Besides you know as well as I do that Castiel.. well... you know."

Suzanne opened her mouth to speak, then shut it, then opened it again. "I'm never wrong, that is the honest to God _real_ Castiel."

I crossed my arms, still keeping Castiel's trench coat shut with one hand. "You just can't accept being wrong can you? You real life Mary Sue Reject."

Suzanne seemed puzzled, "Mary-what?"

"Mary Sue." Suzanne just stared at me like I was crazy. "You... you've never heard that term before?"

Suzanne shook her head, "Nope, never heard that before."

I stared laughing like a mad man. I couldn't help myself, Suzanne had never heard the term Mary Sue.

"What?"

"I... I'm sorry, but... yo.. you've never heard of a Mary Sue before!" I completely let go of Castiel's coat and it slipped off.

Suzanne screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

I realized what's happened, "Oh crap!" I grabbed for Castiel's coat but Lloyd and the others were already there.

"Thursday!" Sheena shouted, "What happened?"

"It's not my blood!" I said hoping it would help. "Castiel and I had a run in with some monsters, Bates must've fallen into a pool of blood from one of them." I picked up Castiel's coat. "He gave me his coat to make sure you guys didn't freak out." I handed Castiel his coat back, he handed me my bag. "Now if you'll all kindly excuse me. I need to go change."

Less than twenty minutes later Zelos had a new bruise and I was changed into completely blood free clothes.

Lloyd shifted anxiously from foot to foot, I felt bad for him, less than 24 hours ago he found out his best friend since almost birth was actually a half-elf who is now being taken to be jailed- or worse- executed. I shouldered my bag and pointed in the direction of the bridge. "Come on, let's go."

We all started walking but Lloyd was walking faster than the rest of us. Zelos walked up beside me. "Lloyd's been stiffer than a stick in the mud."

Sheena walked beside him, "I hate to say it but Zelos is right, I don't think he got any sleep."

I had to play lost and confused, "What?"

"Oh right." Sheena said, "You weren't there." Sheena switched sides so she was closer to me. "You remember those two silver haired siblings you met?"

I nodded, "The elves right?"

"Yeah, only... they're not elves. They're _half_-elves."

I put on a shocked face. "What? Half-elves?" After a moment I let the shocked face dissipate. "Well, I guess that's all right."

"What did you just say?" Sheena and Zelos asked.

"I said it's all right. I mean one of my best friends back in Sybak was a half-elf, and it's not a crime to want to live a life free of judgment." I smiled, a picture of Aster and Richter sitting around the usual library table pouring over old documents maybe even looking through documents we already looked through hoping to find something they missed.

"Thursday?" I was shaken out of my day dreaming by Suzanne.

"Sorry. Thinking of my lab partners back in Sybak." I smiled again, "We were the trio pair of the Summon Spirit studies. We would be in the library pouring over old documents when ever we could." I skipped for a moment, "I think I would have skip lunch a few times if Richter hadn't kept reminding me." I sighed. "I think I'm really going to miss those two."

Suzanne grabbed a small strand of her hair. "But aren't you going back? I mean your trip to Meltokio will only be temporary right?"

I coughed slightly, "Uh, yeah. Only temporary." Then silently I added, "let's go with that."

Suzanne's eyes widened as she steadily realized the real reason I left Sybak. "Thursday, is it possible that maybe you don't _want_ to go back?"

By this point Lloyd's attention was pulled from his worrying about Genis and Raine to listening in on our conversation. I scratched my head, "Uhhhhhhhh... well... It's just that I... uh... I wanted to... travel." I bit my lip. "You know, spending so much time in one place it can realy sort of become a drag, I mean even Sybak had its downfalls."

That's when Zelos turned his womanizing smile up to eleven. "Well, I would have no problem what so ever with you joining us."

Sheena shrugged, "I have no problem with that idea, it'll give me another girl to talk to."

For the first time since I saw these guys Presea actually said something, "The chance that she will be of any help to us is 95% as we are now wanted criminals and she is not."

"Well I'm against it!" Suzanne said.

I looked at Lloyd, as far as I was concerned Lloyd's opinion was the only one that mattered from this point. Lloyd glanced back at me and I gave him the most sincere look I could. After a long moment of silence Lloyd said. "I'm fine with it."

I smiled, then recalled that Castiel was with us. "That's great! But uh, if you don't mind." I fell back beside Castiel, "Would it be alright if Castiel tagged along as well?" I smiled as Castiel looked helplessly lost.

A/N: I liked writing this chapter, I have so many things planned that you guys probably won't even see coming! *pet's invisible cat* yeeessss sooo meny things! *evil laugh*  
>Now if you'll excuse me I need to go some where safe to release my inner fan-girl because new episodes of SPN are back on March 16th and CASS IS BACK WOOHOO!<p> 


	19. Fighting on the Bridge

-Chapter 19

Suzanne seemed even more miffed at me after I said that Castiel should travel with us as well. I could feel her gaze on me the rest of the day.

"Why did you ask if I could come along?" Castiel asked.

"I... I don't really.. um... I'm not sure." I said honestly, kicking a small rock. "I just sort of... did." Castiel had sort of a deer-in-the-headlights look at that moment.

"Why?" He asked, "Why do you trust me?"

I smiled, "Because you saved my life. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

Castiel stared ahead, lost in thought. I clasped my hands behind my back.

"Hey, Thursday." I looked back and saw Lloyd.

I fell in line with him, "Yeah?"

"Why did you want to join us?"

"Well," I pursed my lips, "Really I wanted to get to Meltokio to apologize to Emilia and maybe explain things, but joining an adventure while doing that? No amount of education could ever amount to that excitement." I shocked myself as I realize I hadn't lied once in that statement, As much as I treated Aster like a younger brother and Richter... I really wanted some excitement.

Lloyd blinked twice then broke out in a smile. "That's the same way I felt when I told Colette that I wanted to join her on the Journey of World Regener-" Lloyd trailed off and I felt a pang of... sadness? Sympathy? I didn't know, all I knew was that there was now a ball of some emotion lodged in my stomach.

I glanced back at Colette, "Is that Colette?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

Lloyd stared at the ground before him.

"You don't have to tell me, I mean I did just join and stuff."

Lloyd cracked a small smile. "Thanks."

I smiled, "No problem Lloyd."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, we stopped and Sheena made soup. I volunteered to stay up and watch for monsters.

"Castiel." I half-whined, "Go to sleep." I watched as he sat by the fire.

"Someone should stay up with you."

I frowned, "Jesus Castiel, I don't need to be watched every second. I can protect myself."

Castiel's expression didn't change. He just adjusted his coat.

I turned away from Castiel, "You're such a friggin' child."

The night passed smoothly, no monsters or anything. We all packed up and started on our way. I knew that we would get to the bridge today, I just hoped that the time we lost because of me and Castiel wouldn't put Raine and Genis into anymore trouble because we were just a little behind than the group would have been with out us. We were running when we saw the bridge in the distance, and I found out something very important. Usually I have trouble with running long distances at the pace I was going, but I wasn't, I made a mental note to ask Suzanne if it might be because of Bates.

We reached the bridge and saw the Papal knight holding Raine and Genis. I stopped.

Zelos stopped as well, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, "I don't have any arrows left, so I'm going to have to use Bates."

"What's wrong with that?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Well, not counting his killer vendetta against half-elves, I'm just a tad worried he won't cooperate this time."

Zelos glanced at the others who were a head of us. "Then stay back. Let us handle this fight."

I nodded, "Right." Zelos ran off at a dead sprint and I followed.

We missed the very _very_ short talk before the battle. Lloyd was already savagely attacking one of the knights.

Just so you know, the game was _not_ accurate about this fight, there were not just a few. There were like ten.

Zelos joined the fray as he slashed at the armor of one knight. Presea hacked away at one but her blows kept getting blocked. I think I saw Corinne biting one knight on the ankle while Sheena readied some seals. I saw Castiel standing protectively in front of Raine and Genis, I figured I might as well help out a little so I grabbed my bow to toss it to him, but I felt a tingle in my arm.

An odd idea formed in my head and words came to the tip of my tongue. I looked at one of the knights. He had a whole quiver of arrows strapped to his back, all I needed was a little power. I looked at Zelos.

"Zelos!" I cried out, "Shoot a fire ball at me!"

"What?" He shouted throwing up his shield just in time to block an attack from a knight.

"Just trust me!" I shouted. Zelos glanced back at me, probably questioning my sanity, but he readied the spell and sent it my way. I held out my hand left hand, trusting the feeling in my gut. The ball of heat neared and I shouted, "Elemental arrow: Fire!"

As the words came out I felt the tingling feeling in my arm reach out and shape the fire ball into a long arrow. I grabbed it out of the air and shot it at the knight. The arrow lodge itself in the small space between the knight's armor and helmet and he let out a blood curdling scream.

I winced as the knight fell down clutching at his throat. I ran over and relieved the dead body of the quiver. I would have shot off more arrows but that fire arrow took something out of me and now I was just plain exhausted, and I mean really _really_ exhausted. I just wanted to collapse. And I promised myself I would after I knew Raine and Genis were safe. I stumbled over to Castiel.

"Thursday!" He shouted as I almost fell over.

I shook my head, "I'm fine." I rasped out, then to myself I whispered. "I won't.. pass out until I know that Raine and Geins are safe." It was silly I know, but I think you might have done the same thing if you'd seen the look on Lloyd's face as we neared the bridge. I grabbed on to Castiel's left arm.

"Castiel.. I don't have any strength left, take my bow."

Castiel glanced out at the battle, then back at the Sage siblings. An odd look passed his face and he said something, but it was to soft for me to hear. He placed his right index finger on my forehead, and I felt relief throughout my entire body. Castiel pulled me up.

"Are you alright Thursday?" He asked.

I blinked, I felt a million times better than I did before, only somewhere deep inside I knew that this was only a temporary state, I could already feel the strength seeping away. "Yeah." My mind processed the last few minutes, I wondered how I'd been able to do that Elemental arrow thing-y. Then a thought came to my mind, maybe the my improved running pace and the flame arrow were because... because I'de been developing my own type of mana, a mana sliver left behind when ever I took Bates out. I must have used what ever I had to shoot that arrow.

Now the only problem was figuring out why my strength kept draining.

I shook my head and pulled out an arrow. I had the perfect kill shot on one of the knights when Colette got in my way, "Colette!" I shouted holding by bow steady, "Move!"

Her head turned slightly, and her blank, emotionless eyes met mine. I felt a shiver go down my back, she moved just a fraction but it was enough to get my shot off. The arrow whipped past Colette just barely brushing her hair and found it's place in the knight's arm. I grabbed another arrow and turned to another knight.

This knight in question had Zelos's sword locked. I aimed my shot, and let the arrow fly just as a nearby knight knocked my bow. "Oh crap!" I shouted I quickly redid the trajectory in my head and realized it was heading straight for Zelos. I quickly said a prayer that went something like this. "Oh dear God, please protect Zelos from my mistake. PLEASE! Save him!"

I watched as the arrow neared Zelos. And shut my eyes tights as it hit. I opened one eye and saw that it hadn't hit Zelos at all. It had hit Castiel, right in the heart.

A/N: **DUN DUN DUN DUN- CLIFFHANGER!**  
>Just to clear something up, Castiel <em>is not<em> nor _ever was_ a member of Cruxis. If you really want to know who Castiel is I can recommend a show for you to watch and a site to visit. just PM me and I'll get you the details, _or_ you can wait and all will be revealed about... oh say... two chapters from now. Also more on mysterious Man In Black next chapter.


	20. Not so Dead, and the MIB

-Chapter 20

"CASTIEL!" I shouted as I ran to him.

I slid next to him as Lloyd and the others finished off the last knight. Castiel's face was already starting to look pale. I looked at the arrow, it was lodged firmly in his chest, blood seeping from the edge of the wound. "Oh God, Castiel I'm so sorry. I... I didn't want..."

Castiel weakly placed his left arm on mine. "It... It's no.. not yo.. your fault."

"Yes, yes it is." I said glancing back to see Raine walking towards us, I looked back at Castiel, "Castiel, I'm going to remove the arrow, so get ready 'cause it's going to hurt like hell." I grabbed the arrow's shaft and pulled. Castiel howled in agony. I think I spent just little under a second wondering how he wasn't dead yet. I got the arrow out at the expense of getting another pair of clothes covered in blood, though I counted it a small loss considering that it had been my fault he'd gotten hit by the arrow. I saw Castiel's eyes close as his head lolled back. "CASTIEL! Come on you can't die!" I screamed feeling somewhat ridiculous, I mean I'd only known him for three days. I shook him gently, "You... you can't die.." I was getting choked up. "thi... this isn't what I meant when I wanted Zelos saved..." I felt at his neck and couldn't feel a pulse, "Castiel you... you bastard." I said as a tear escaped and fell to the ground.

Raine knelt down by his other side. I glanced up at her, "Is there anything you can do for him?" I asked holding him up with my free hand.

Suzanne walked up beside me, "Does he not have a pulse?" I nodded slowly, "Hm..." I heard her rustling in her bag.

Raine gently eased Castiel from my arm as she began to probe around where the arrow hit. An odd look flashed on her face, then she tested for a pulse, after a second a very shocked look overcame her calm features.

"What?" I asked, "Is something wrong?"

"N..no..." The professor stuttered in a very unlike her moment. "Nothing's wrong... he appears to be perfectly fine."

"_What_?" I asked, "But..." I felt his neck again, and there is was, the steady beat of a heart. "How..? I... I was sure I didn't feel any..." I gently poked the area where the arrow hit, nothing, no sign that he'd ever been hit with an arrow except that he and I were covered in blood and the arrow in question was still by my side.

Suzanne held out a pad of paper to me. I quickly read it. "You know who can do things like that? Angels. I told you it was him." I tore the note out of the pad and crumpled it up, still foolishly refusing to accept what was right in front of me.

I handed it back to her. I poked Castiel gently. "Castiel. Hey, Castiel."

He stirred slightly. I looked back at the others, "We should get going but I'm going to need some help carrying Castiel."

Zelos didn't give anyone else time to volunteer; he just came up beside Castiel and hoisted him up by his left arm, I got under his right.

We walked for another good hour, I was silent the entire time, my brain processing everything that had happened.

Then Zelos said, "You know, if he hadn't jumped in the way of that arrow, it would've been in _my_ heart." I nodded glumly, as Zelos continued, "I mean I didn't even see him run towards me, just... one second he wasn't there and the next he had that arrow was stuck in his chest."

I gulped, "Yeah."

"It was almost like he was protecting me."

My eyes focused on the road. "Almost."

Castiel's head jerked upwards his eyes wide.

Suzanne took note of this and said, "Castiel joins us from the Heavenly realm!"

I looked at Castiel, "Hey, you gave us quite a fright back there."

Castiel pushed Zelos and me off him, "What happened?"

"You died." I said simply.

"I _what_?"

I pointed to the blood stain of his shirt, "You. Died. You had no pulse for a moment."

He looked down at the blood stain on his shirt, then at the one on mine. "Did you get hurt as well?"

I glanced down, "No, this is your blood Castiel, I got it on me when I was removing the arrow _from your heart_."

Castiel felt the area just over his heart.

"Don't bother." Suzanne said, "The wound isn't there." She stared at Castiel, "It seems like some Heavenly Power is keeping you safe Cass." In a huff Suzanne walked away. I shook my head as the group followed her.

I looked apolitically at Castiel. "You'll have to forgive her. She uh.. She thinks you're an angel."

Castiel looked at me, "Who says I'm not."

It clicked in my mind that this was not a question, "Well, it... it just seems... You know ridiculous. How can you be an angel?"

Castiel didn't reply.

Two hours later we were a half an hour walk from Meltokio. We'd all gathered in a circle.

"Look," I said fingering the chain around my neck. "Castiel and I aren't wanted criminals, so we should probably go first."

Lloyd nodded. "That sounds good."

"Let's meet up again at my mansion," Zelos said quickly running his hand through his hair. "You remember where that is Thursday?"

I nodded, "Though I won't head straight there. After all there might be some girls who are still out for my blood." I said shooting a look at Zelos.

He smiled. Sheena punched him lightly in the arm. Castiel and I separated from the group and walked to the gates.

"What's our cover?"

"I'm returning to Meltokio for a small break from my studies, you're the guy I hired to help in case of monsters."

"How do we explain the blood?" Castiel asked.

"We got attacked by monsters." I said simply.

"Do we need fake Ids?"

"No." As we neared the gate I pulled of my bow, quiver , and sword and held them out to Castiel.

Silence.

I sighed, "Take them."

"Why?"

"Because, a girl of my size carrying three weapons? To would look far to suspicious."

"Right." Castiel took them, and we continued walking.

More silence.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes Castiel. I'm fine."

"But you seemed like you were going to collapse after you shot that fire arrow."

I stopped briefly thinking about it, "I... don't know why that happened."

We reached the gates and I greeted the knights standing outside.

"Good day." I said smiling.

They nodded, the one on the left said, "What's with all the blood?"

"We," I motioned to myself and Castiel, "were attacked by monsters on our way here."

"Ahh."

"If you don't mind, we're both exhausted from the fighting and the walk, can we enter?"

The guards looked at each other, then opened the gates. I nodded to them as we entered. "Thank you."

People stopped and stared at us, I just cracked a small smile. After we reached the fork that breaks the housing district from the shopping district. "All right, I need to go buy two new sets of clothes," I reached into my bag and grabbed my bag of gald, "are you coming Castiel?" I turned back to look at him.

But he wasn't there.

I blinked, then shrugged it off and walked to the shopping district. I walked into a clothes shop.

"Welcome Madam, how ar-oh." The shopkeeper had sounded so happy and sincere before getting a look at my clothes.

I sized up the shopkeeper. Male late 20's early 30's the posture told me that he lived a very privileged life, or at least acted like it. I figured I might as well play to his standards.

"I need new clothes!" I said in a regal fashion, I strutted up to the counter, "This is what I get for going on a trip with all these monster sightings And my guard didn't even bother pulling the damn monster off me before killing it!" I waved my arms in a grand fashion. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

The shopkeeper looked dumbfounded, thrown off by my impression of the Meltokio upper-class. It seemed pretty spot on considering I'd spent some time around them back when I was a waitress.

"R.. right away madam." He rushed around to several racks.

"No frilly dresses!" I screeched as he attempted to hand me a frilly pink dress.

"UH.. Sorry madam!"

I sniffed. "You better be."

After more frantic rushing around the shop he'd come up with several outfits I rather liked.

The one I changed into was a very nice blue shirt with loose fitting blue jeans. The shopkeeper huffed, he was probably starting to realize that I wasn't actually a member of the upper-class. I flashed him a friendly smile as I dropped the proper amount of gald on the counter with a 5% tip.

I left the shop, and went into a different shop across the street, sure I loved the outfit, but I felt like it needed something. I scanned everything in the current shop I was in until my eyes settled on what I was missing. A faded green jean jacket, I picked up, paid for it and put it on. I smiled as I walked out of the store.

I glanced at the crowed road, no sign of Castiel. I sighed as I walked back towards the upper-class housing district. To be truthful I was worried about Castiel. He said he'd been here before but he stood out like a sore thumb, I mean I didn't think anyone dressed like that.

I was about half way there when I caught sight of him. And by him I meant the man in black. He disappeared down an alleyway and I followed him.

I continued following him until his trail lead to a dead end. I scratched my head. "How'd he...?" I shrugged and turned around.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shouted.

Castiel's eyebrows raised slightly. "Nooo, I'm Castiel."

I grabbed one of his shoulders and ignoring his last comment said, "You can't sneak up on me like that Castiel."

Castiel's facial expression didn't change. "Are we going to go?"

I sighed, "Right." We walked to Zelos's mansion and luckily his hordes of lovers weren't there. I jogged up to the elegant wood door and knocked.

Zelos's butler opened the door, "Hello miss."

I smiled slightly, "Hello."

"I'm afraid Master Zelos isn't in at the moment."

"It's alright," I thought hard and finally remembered his name, "Sebastian. I'll wait for Zelos inside if you don't mind."

Sebastian step to the side, "Of course Madame."

I walked in to the foyer, and immediately sat down at the chess board.

It looked like Zelos had thrown a tiny bomb at the chess board. Pieces were scattered all over the board, I grabbed the two kings and the white knight and set them upright. I smirked, "A white king, a black king, and a white knight." I looked at Castiel who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Three pieces that couldn't be more different yet can still work together."

Castiel met my gaze, "Maybe not as well as you'd like to think." He looked out a window.

"Thinking about someone you know?"

"Several." Castiel strode over to the game board and sat down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sebastian inch closer. I coughed slightly, "Excuse me, Sebastian, but if you don't mind, I think we'd rather have this conversation _alone_."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes of course madame." He left the room and I relaxed.

Castiel sat forward in his chair, his eyes trained on me. "Two of them are brothers, different as night and day. They were essentially on opposite sides of a war."

The bit of me that still doubted that this was in fact Castiel was shrinking. "The brothers..."

Castiel began setting up the game board. "It's a long story." he said. "They are- were two of my closest friends."

"Castiel, you don't have to tell me." I smiled sadly as I helped him set up the board.

Castiel looked at me, his intense blue eyes locked with my brown ones. "You don't want to know about the brothers?"

I glanced at the game board, and made my first move. "D2 pawn to D4."

Castiel challenged my move, "E7 pawn to E5." I glanced back up him. "Why don't you want to know about the brothers?"

I moved my B1 knight to D2. "Cause. Just... cause I don't want to know. It's none of my business."

Castiel moved his G8 knight to E7. "You don't want to know because you don't want to be right."

We never really got anywhere in the conversation, mostly because I was trying to convince myself that Castiel was just playing with my head and going with Suzanne's crazy theory. After a while of playing that game of chess I realized he was mirroring my technique. I glared at Castiel.

"Castiel." I said letting some of my piled up emotions leak into my voice.

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Chess is a game that has been around since before you were born, there are many strategies to use."

I glared at him harder. "You know that isn't what I meant."

"But it might be what you need to know." He said before he stood up suddenly. His eyes were trained on the door.

"Castiel?"

"I'm going to go out side for a moment." He strode to the door and shut it behind him.

I stood up, the evidence that this was the real Castiel was just to much to ignore now. I got up silently followed him.

Course my attention was quickly pulled from my faux reconnaissance because I saw him again. The man I saw when leaving Sybak and then again in Meltokio, he was standing right in front of me in Zelos's house.

He wore a fine tailored black suit with matching shoes. His hair seemed well-kept but was actually pretty messy, but this thing that threw me off the most was the fact that he was wearing sunglasses.

"Who are you?" I asked taking a wary step back.

The man smiled, "Let's just say... We have a mutual acquaintance."

My mind had hit hyper-drive just a few seconds earlier so his accent clicked immediately. "You're the guy who was talking to Castiel a few nights ago night."

A small smile passed his lips. "So you _were_ awake."

"Waking sleep really."

"How much did you hear?" He asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Bits and pieces, not enough to draw any solid conclusions except you know about Suzanne and me."

The man in black seemed impressed. "Nice, you're far more observant than I thought."

My nose scrunched up. "Don't sell me short before we start the game."

The man laughed, "We already have started." He said.

"Wha-" I was cut off by a dull ringing noise.

The man looked mildly annoyed as he pulled a cellphone out of his pocket. "Keep it short, angel, I'm a little busy right now."

Short silence.

"What?" The man turned away abruptly, "What do you mean she has no memory?" More silence. "Well test her! She may be faking it." He walked a few steps away. "All right I'll be there soon keep your wings on."

He turned back to me. "Pressing business to attend to." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a different cellphone. "Your going to want this." He tossed it to me and I grabbed it. "Now if you'll excuse me." He bowed before turning back to his phone.

"Wait!" I said, "Who are you?"

The man looked back at me, "Me?" He asked innocently. "Why I'm just the co-guardian of the Multiverse, Crowley." With that he disappeared, leaving me staring dumbly at the space where he'd been.

"C... Crowley?" I was now officially way way way beyond freaking out.

A/N: For those of you who don't know, There is a book, co-authored by Terry Prattchet and Neil Gaiman called _Good Omens_, in it you have the angel Aziraphale, and the demon Crowley. 'Course it's not _that_ Crowley that has poor Thursday freaked out so badly, you see there's another Crowley, in the TV show _Supernatural_ who is far far far worse than the GO Crowley.  
>Yes, I know that's a lot to take in if you never knew about it before now but I promise I won't need to shove as much stuff in your face next chapter, because it should have some things that you might have been expecting for sometime, inculding a little thing you might have forgotten that happened way way way <em>way<em> back in chapter 2.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love you all? Because I'll love you even more if you review.


	21. Anthony, coguardian of the Multiverse

-Chapter 21

I looked at the phone at my hand. I flipped it open, it looked like a fairly old model, but it still worked like new. I clicked through the menus when Sebastian came in.

"Pardon Madame but I thought I heard another voice in here."

I quickly hid the phone behind my back. "No, it's just me." Sebastian looked around the room.

"Where is the other man who came in with you?"

I glanced around the room, then realized he meant Castiel. "Oh, Castiel? He just left for a moment."

Sebastian left walking balk off into a different part of the house. I pulled the cellphone back out from behind my back and continued looking through the menus. There was a single phone number listed as "Anthony C.", and there was a single picture, it was Crowley standing in front of Suzanne with a very confused look on her face while he smiled widely.

I scoffed, "Very funny..." The door opened and I looked at the person entering.

Castiel looked at the phone in my hand, then at me. "Was he..?"

"Our 'mutual aqaintence'?" I asked shutting the phone. "Yeah, he was here." I looked at Castiel, "Mind explaining to me why I was just visited by Crowley?"

A look of worry passed Castiel face "Crowley?"

"Well, Not the Crowley your thinking of," I said running my free hand through my hair. "SPN Crowley doesn't go by Anthony."

"S.. P.. N?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, I forgot you're sort of a layman when it comes to stuff like this. SPN stands for Supernatural." I stuffed the phone in my pocket. "That Crowley is not the Crowley from _Supernatural_, but rather I believe he's the Crowley from a book called _Good Omens_."

"Good Omens?"

"It's a book... wait... I know an easier way to explain this to you."

"What?"

I glared at Castiel then walked over to the chess board and picked up a white knight and a black knight. I turned to him holding the pieces up. "The two men on the opposite side of the war?" I held them out to his face. "The angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley? They, together with Adam, stopped the Tadfield apocalypse."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid I'm only aware of one apocalypse."

I sighed, "Well that's basicly what Good Omens is about. And Crowley is from _Good Omens_, meaning that we're completely safe." I dropped the chess pieces back on the table.

Castiel nodded as the door opened, Lloyd and the others poured into the house. "I'm sorry ladies! But I have some pressing maters to deal with."

There was a chorus of sad "Awwwww..."'s coming for out side as Zelos shut the door behind him. Sebastian emerged from the hallway.

Zelos turned to him, "Sebastian I need you to set up some more places to sleep."

"Right away sir." Sebastian hurried back down the hall.

I crossed my arms and turned to Zelos, "Took you guys long enough."

An involuntary shiver went through Suzanne, "I never want to go through the sewer ever again."

I smiled as Lloyd stretched a bit. "So how are you guys?"

I shrugged, "We shopped a little, walked around, then came here." I stared at Suzanne. She caught me stare and translated the look in my eye.

Suzanne smiled, "Speaking of shopping." She dug around her bag and pulled out a smaller bag. "I'd love to buy some new things."

In less time it took blink Zelos was holding her hand delicately in his. "I'd love to take you on a shopping spree around this lovely city."

I walked up behind Zelos and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I think she might want to go with someone who can actually get her to the shopping district without being trampled by other women." Suzanne nodded in agreement.

We both left the mansion. I made sure we were a safe distance before I brought out the cellphone Crowley had given me.

Suzanne stared at it in awe, "Is that...?"

"Yes."

"How did you-?"

"You'll never guess." I pulled up the picture of her and Crowley.

Suzanne gasped. "I.. Is that _Crowley_?"

"Yep." I shut the phone and put it back in my pocket. "But not the _Supernatural_ Crowley, so we don't need to worry about people dealing away their souls."

Suzanne let out a sigh of relief, then snapped to attention again, "But why is he here?"

I shrugged, "He said he was the co-guardian of the multiverse."

Suzanne smacked her forehead, "That makes sense, we asked-"

"-_You_ asked." I corrected.

"-to be brought to another universe," Suzanne continued like I hadn't said anything. "So who better to take us there then the guardians of the multiverse."

"Suzanne you have to find the counter-spell."

"What?"

I stopped, "You have to find the counter-spell."

Suzanne looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?"

I grabbed her arm and dragged her down an empty ally way. When we reached the dead end I turned to her. "Because Suzanne! We're out of our depth here! I mean I just spoke with _Anthony Crowley_ for God's sake! Who knows what other weird things are going to happen!"

"Like what?"

I grit my teeth, "Well, there's the Ashford twins, Castiel, and now Crowley! Do you really need any more reason on why we should jump this universe and get back to our own?"

Suzanne was deep in thought. "Cass... Cass... Castiel... Castiel is the angel of..." Her eyes snapped open, "Thursday!"

"What?" I asked irritably.

"No! You don't get it! We'll be fine, we have Castiel with us!"

"Why?"

Suzanne grabbed my shoulders, "Don't you get it? Thursday, Castiel is _your_ guardian angel!"

I pushed her off me. "How could that be?

Suzanne took a deep breath, "Thursday, Castiel is the angel of _Thursday_! As in the day you were named after and born on! It all makes perfect sense!"

I took a step back, "Castiel... is... my guardian angel?" I took another step back. "Th... that's impossible, I... I killed him once... I... I'd prayed that the arrow wouldn't hit Zelos, and it hit him instead!"

Suzanne snapped her fingers, "Exactly! You _prayed_. And who answers prayers? God and his _angels_!"

I shut my eyes, "No, Castiel can't be _my_-"

"Suzanne is right." A familiar gruff voice came from behind me. "I was assigned to make sure you got through everything safely."

I whirled around to see Castiel. "Castiel..." The little pegs in my brain all started to click into place. "So... That monster back there, the one that was about to kill me, you smote it?" He nodded. "And those two brothers you wanted to tell me about, were they Dean and Sam?" Another nod. I stared at the ground a tidal wave of emotions rising in me, "Castiel, take us back to Zelos's mansion."

I felt his hand on my shoulder, a small breeze rushed by, and we were standing outside the Wilder Mansion. I knocked on the door, and Zelos opened it.

"Well hello ladi-" He stopped, "Thursday?" He asked softly, "Did something happen?"

I shook my head, "No. Everything's fine. Just fine." I entered the house and plopped down on the couch.

Zelos eyed Castiel oddly, he glanced at me then back at Castiel, then his eyes settled on Suzanne. She shrugged.

I rubbed my eyes. In actuality I'd come to grips with Castiel being an angel sometime ago, but the fact that he was there because of me is what I was hung up on. I mean, why -my- guardian angel? Suzanne probably needed him much more than I did. I already had Bates's and Zelos's over protectiveness, did I really need an angel?

"Thursday?" Sheena said in a worried way.

I looked up and smiled weakly, "It's fine, I'm just a little tired that's all."

They all smiled back, Raine said, "She's right, it's been a very stressful day for all of us."

Sebastian walked in, "Sir Bud, would you like a bedroom or would you like to sleep on the couch?"

Lloyd was about to launch into his "My name isn't Bud!" whine when I said, "I think I'll take the couch."

They all looked at me, I smiled fully and leaned back into the soft cushions, "It's a very nice couch and I could probably get better sleep here then on one of Zelos's really fancy beds upstairs."

Lloyd shrugged, "I'll take a bed then."

Sebastian nodded. After that the others sorted out their sleeping arrangements, Castiel left me alone for the rest of the day, and I was thankful for that, I didn't want to deal with him. It was a little before dark when Zelos somehow managed to get us alone together.

I was sitting on the couch fluffing the pillow Sebastian had gotten me. "Thursday."

I continued to fluff the pillow, "Zelos."

He sat on the coffee table, "So, what happened out in town?"

I looked over at him, "We went shopping."

"I didn't see any bags of clothes."

"Suzanne put them in that weird-o bag of her's." I said, using predetermined lies I had in case this came up.

Zelos sighed. "All right." He clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees. "But at the very least, tell me how you knew about Lloyd."

A small pit formed in my stomach, "What?"

"A while ago, after I brought you back here after you fainted the first time, you asked me if I knew Colette," He motioned behind his to the room Colette was sleeping in. "And Lloyd." He waved up the stairs.

I gulped, "Just a coincidence."

"You asked me if I knew a "Lloyd Irving" and you described him in detail." He had an odd look in his eyes. "How did you know Lloyd when you told me and just about everyone else that you've lived in Meltokio your entire life?"

I sat back in the couch putting on my poker face, quickly realizing that my goose was cooked unless I could come up with a convincing lie. I prayed that something would get me out of this situation. My prayer was answered.

There was a soft whooshing noise and suddenly Castiel was standing in front of Zelos. "What the hell?" Zelos said completely shocked.

Castiel pressed two fingers against Zelos forehead, and Zelos passed out. "Castiel!" I half-shouted. "What did you do?"

The angel looked at me, "Don't worry, he's not dead, just sleeping. He won't remember that you had this conversation or the conversation that caused this." I nodded as Castiel gently grabbed Zelos's shoulder and they vanished.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Maybe..." I said silently as I stretched out on the couch, "Having a guardian angel isn't so bad."

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU WAIT THIS LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *begging*  
>I had this done a while ago but I got so caught up in other things that I sort of forgot about it. I hate school.<p>

Your ever willing author,  
>Kari910<p> 


End file.
